


25 to Life

by astarpen



Series: Multiverse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, F/F, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarpen/pseuds/astarpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Slavery was never abolished, Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce have decided to get their very first pleasure pet. It's the perfect pet, blonde hair, hazel eyes, and completely untouched. She's a slave she knows her place so what happens when they both start to fall in love with their pet. What happens when Rachel starts falling for hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Welcome to one of my next stories, now before you start reading this story which is mostly a Brittany/Charlie/Santana fic, I really need a ship name for them. I want it to be clear that this world is grossly AU, where slavery is okay. Owning humans is something that people don't frown upon. However it's not based on race or anything like that. It isn't frowned upon and people in this world think it's perfectly acceptable. There will be some dark stuff in this. This doesn't mean that Rachel/Santana/Brittany are bad people, they have just been raised to believe that this is okay. Clearly it's not. This is also takes place in a world where technology has evolved to the point where genetic modification is normal, so you're going to see some 'exotic' looking pets. It's mostly done for those purposes. So the idea of G!p is not out of the question. There will probably be some dubious, and I mean very dubious consent issues. As well as non-consent issues raised as well. This is part of the multiverse as well. Just thought I needed to get that out there. You can find it out on AO3 as well as you can find most of my other stories. So please enjoy and yes there is a side of faberry as well. Clearly. All my stories have an M rating for a reason. So if you can't handle it then please don't read, don't be that one guest reviewer who keeps sending me messages about how sick I am. As amusing as that is it's hardly anything new. It will be deleted. All guest reviews are moderated so if you don't see your message right away just wait.

Rachel Berry watched from where she was currently sitting with one of her friends Brittany S. Pierce while her other friend and Brittany's wife Santana Lopez inspected her new pet. Quinn. That was the name on the simple black collar with a gold star pendant on it. There had been an option to change Quinn's name to something else, but it seemed to suit her new pet just fine. It was a rather regal sounding name and that suited Quinn's personality. Rachel reached for a sugar cookie that was neatly put out on her coffee table before turning to Brittany. "As you may know, I _rarely_ make any big purchases but Quinn has been more than worth it. Especially since she was completely untouched. Which is rare in a pleasure pet, extremely rare. Most of them need to be broken in however Quinn was raised with the sole purpose to be a pleasure pet. It was from the most reputable seller, he mostly sells male pets but he's been raising these ones since he purchased them. He is a very _reputable_ seller and most importantly he was a huge fan of mine. He let me have the first pick at the auction house. He also had the option for genetic upgrades; however, those would cost more and I couldn't justify spending that much more. Though he did say that I could always bring her back to be modified later if I wanted. Or if I need her behavior adjusted." Rachel turned her head slightly to keep an eye on Santana and Quinn. She had made the purchase yesterday and Quinn wasn't quite broken in yet, but at least she seemed to be behaving herself.

Brittany nods and crosses her legs as she turns to Quinn who is standing there naked with just the collar around her neck. Santana is examining Quinn carefully and she expects for her wife to have an opinion on the purchase soon enough. She turns back to Rachel, "I've been asking for a pet for months Rachel. It would be nice to get some help around the house since we're always so busy. Plus a pleasure pet would be _fun_." She turns back to Santana for a moment getting lost in thought. Lots of fun especially since they had been so busy lately and there were times where she simply couldn't meet Santana's sexual needs and then there were times when Santana couldn't meet hers. It would be nice. "She is _really_ pretty Santana. Plus I know how you feel about blondes." Brittany smiles when Santana turns to look at her a smirk playing on her lips.

Santana finally turns to Rachel, "It's not that we haven't looked before, but we can never agree on one that we like and she's _perfect_ for us Rachel," she pauses for a moment before lifting Quinn's arm and looking at the tattoo on her right bicep hat denoted her class as a slave. Some traders insisted on branding their slaves with a hot iron so that they could never be removed, most of them left ugly scars but a tattoo was something that she could live with. "How about we come up with some sort of time share Rachel. We'll pay you back half of the original price." For a moment she was sure she felt the pet stiffen but when she turned to look there was that blank expression on her face. For a moment she wondered if the pet had imprinted on Rachel.

Rachel made a face at the idea of sharing her pet. "Absolutely not Santana, she's _my_ pet. I don't want her picking up any bad habits from you." Rachel said with an indignant sniff. Santana was like a sister to her and they had been friends forever, but she didn't want to _share_ a pet with her. It was a bit too incestuous for her liking. The last thing she needed was Santana or Brittany deciding that they wanted to modify her in any way shape or form and then she'd have to live with those changes.

Santana frowned and ran her fingers along Quinn's toned abdomen, she was perfect. The right height, weight, she was attractive and she certainly had the price tag to boot. It was a status symbol of course and she was jealous that Rachel had made such a great find. She and Brittany had been to auction houses of course, but this was quality, pleasure pets were a dime a dozen but you wanted one with _pedigree_ and it was clear that Rachel had stumbled upon one with all the qualities that they had been looking for. "Okay Rachel, you drive a hard bargain but we'll pay you double what you paid for her."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'm not selling her to you Santana. I _just_ got her yesterday. I haven't even finished going through the pamphlet that I was given. I _just_ started her training today."

"Triple," Santana said immediately, they could certainly afford it and she really wanted to get her hands on a pet of this caliber.

Brittany smiled at her wife before shaking her head. "Rachel isn't going to sell us her pet. No matter how much money we offer her." She glances at Rachel who nods her head in affirmation to the statement. She sighed, it was worth a try at the very least. "Maybe we should go to that auction house that Rachel went to and talk to the seller to see if he has any more female pets."

"Or you can purchase her identical twin." Rachel said, a part of her wondered her if she should have lead with that but she shrugs her shoulders when both Santana and Brittany turn to her in shock. "I managed to snag Quinn before the actual auction, but that's only because I am a celebrity." She gets up and moves towards her pet and plays with the charm on her collar. It has her name and address on it. She was also in the process of getting her own personal tattoo designed. Plus the subdermal chip that would have all her information. Just in case. "I didn't _need_ two of them. I did notice that her twin wasn't sold at that auction. People weren't interested in just one of them. I believe they wanted both or nothing. She wasn't sold a couple days ago and the next auction is next week but maybe if you go down to the auction house where I got Quinn and maybe you'll be able to purchase her for a bit cheaper."

Brittany frowned slightly, they didn't want a slightly defective pet. Neither had time to deal with a pet with behavioral problems. "What was wrong with her?" Brittany asks immediately and Rachel shrugs. Most of these auction houses sold out in a few hours to get a leftover.

"Nothing that I'm aware of. Though the females had a hard time being sold. I just saw Quinn and well I _knew_. Like I said most people there just wanted the two of them, so I made the purchase before anyone else could," Rachel shrugs and looks at them. "I can give you the address of course, and you should always ask questions." Rachel smiles and looks at Quinn, "I think you should get her, then our pets can play with each other. I think Quinn misses her sister." Rachel finally looks at Quinn and smiles at her. "Wouldn't that be fun? To have your sister around?" She waits for a moment before Quinn finally nods. A bit of familiarity would be good for Quinn's settling in period.

Brittany nods, before looking at her wife a smile tugging on her face. "San—we might not get another opportunity like this again, it's not like we don't have the money."

Santana nodded Brittany was right, they might not find exactly what they were looking for again. She wasn't a fan of making quick decisions but this was the one time they would need to act quickly. "Alright Britt we'll head over now, see if we can make a purchase."

Rachel smiles at this and rubs Quinn's back slowly, "All you need to do is mention my name and he'll probably give you a bit of a discount. He is a _huge_ fan, and I already told him that I'd start giving his name out to my friends who were looking for pets. So don't be afraid to name-drop. It helps his business and he believes in _quality_ and taking his time, which is why it's so expensive. It's a family business after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse St. James studied Santana and Brittany for a moment before smiling at them, he would probably get more from these two private buyers then he would at the auction. Charlie and Quinn were supposed to have been sold as a set. But he was a man of his word and he had given Rachel first pick, and now that she didn't have her twin by her side. Charlie's stock had plummeted. If she didn't sell next week, he'd have to think about unloading her to one of the breeding farms. And his family had put too much time and effort into them to be wasted on that program. Even if it led to some of the most beautiful designer babies. "Is this your first pleasure pet?" He asked as he began to put documents on the desk.

Brittany nods, "It is but we've been doing our research for months. When we saw Rachel's pet we knew we _had_ to have one, and you came highly recommended. Especially when we found out that Rachel's pet had an identical twin."

Jesse smiled, Rachel had said that she would tell her friends and direct business his way. He had just never expected it to be so soon. "Yes, Quinn and Charlotte are a rare pair indeed. Identical twins. Completely untouched by any genetic modification or by man or woman. I find that it forces a bond between you and the pet. Makes them less likely to get ideas about running. It's been effective and you don't waste your money and end up with a defective pet once they slice the Achilles tendon to keep them from running. The only thing they're good for then is to be breeders."

Santana glanced at Brittany, "If she's untouched then how do we know that she's any good?"

Jesse smiled, "Because that's how they were trained. From a very young age they've been exposed to what their duties entail. There is no _kink_ that you have that they will say no to. It doesn't matter what it is, as _your_ pet she will fulfill your every whim. If you want her to beg for more pain she will beg and plead for more pain. If you want her to just be a hole to be used for your pleasure she will be that _toy_. I have never _once_ had a complaint about the level of skill for any of my pleasure pets. And they're loyal, none of them have ever tried to run away. We've taken steps to insure that." Jesse informed them. "Charlie like all her sister has also been trained in basic domestic housework. She can cook and clean. Anything else that you want her to do is something that you're going to need to show her."

Santana frowned slightly and looked at Jesse, he was to slick for her tastes and Brittany was more concerned about getting their pet. "You didn't answer my question, if she's _untouched_ like you claim how do we _know_ she's any good?" Santana asked.

Jesse frowned, "If you _try_ her then you're going to need to buy her. No matter the theory that we've instilled in her, there is always going to be a learning curve. Everyone's tastes are different. You'll need to show her _exactly_ what you want, you need to speak to her. And if she isn't learning fast enough then there are ways to _adjust_ her behavior." Jesse studied Santana for a moment, "She needs to imprint on you, but once she does you will have _no_ complaints."

Santana studied him for a moment before looking at Brittany, "What do you think?" Santana asked her taking her wife's hand and stroking it gently.

"How do you adjust her behavior?" Brittany asked with a slight frown.

"Well it depends whatever you choose as a punishment cannot be used in the bedroom. They aren't that smart, mixing them would only confuse them. If your kink involves whips and chains then I suggest that you invest in one of the punishment collars. Your friend Rachel invested in one even if she didn't strap it on despite my suggestions."

"Does she have any behavioral problems? That we need to be aware of? Biting, scratching?" Brittany asks again.

"Of course not, I sell quality and only the best behaved pets. But like I said she might have a habit that you don't like. So you need to condition her out of it." Jesse answered the question and looked at the two of them who seemed to be having a mental discussion. He waits patiently for a moment adjusting the paperwork on the desk. "I know some first-time pet owners have a hard time and they _spoil_ their pet and they teach it all sorts of bad habits. The only genetic modifications that we've made to her is to change her aging, she will always have that appearance and we've increased her metabolism a bit to give her a bit more energy, but she still looks normal. Any of the more _exotic looks_ will cost extra."

Santana turned to him, Brittany wanted a pleasure pet and it would be nice to have an extra set of hands around the house. She took a pen that was in front of her, "I guess the next order of business is to discuss the price."

Jesse smiled at this and leaned back in his seat, "I'm not letting her go for any less than half a million. She was supposed to be sold in a set and that set would have gone for several million out on the open market. You don't have any idea how many people wanted identical twins to _play_ with. Perhaps if you're into that you could have them _play_ with each other for your pleasure."

Brittany looked at Santana for a moment she wasn't thrilled with that implication but she didn't say anything instead leaning and whispering a number into Santana's ear.

Santana turned to Brittany and smirked at her, "Except this isn't a set. It's just _her_ , and your pets even as high quality as they are _only_ selling at most for three hundred thousand. We're not trying to cheat you but that's as high as we're willing to go. You can try to sell her on the auction but you're not going to make that much for her even if you manage to sell her." She smiled it wasn't as if they couldn't afford the half a million price tag. It was a drop in the bucket for them. But she thought that he was a bit to sleazy and she could smell when someone was trying to rip them off.

* * *

Charlie stared at the manacle that was around her left leg, and gently touched it. They were supposed to have been sold off together. That was what the master had said was going to happen. She was supposed to be with Quinn right now and now she was alone and Quinn was alone. And she _hated_ being away from her sister, she hated being alone. She didn't know who her new master was going to be but she knew what she had to do. She needed to make sure that they never grew bored of her or she'd end up like some of the other slaves. Or worse she'd become a breeder. She'd seen it, master had shown it to her and Quinn when they wouldn't behave. He had threatened to sell them off to separate facilities.

Charlie shivered the small cotton slip that she was wearing didn't offer much in the way of protecting her against the elements. But she was used to it and at least master _let_ her wear clothes even if they weren't much. She'd probably be spending the rest of her life naked or very close to it. So for now this little cotton slip, even though it was itchy was something welcome to her, and it was her last little bit of familiarity.

She sighs and lies back down on the floor and stares at the ceiling wondering what Quinn was doing. Was she in a good home, was her mistress nice to her. Did she have a master as well? Charlie bites her lip and tries not to think about it. Was Quinn as scared as she was, were they hurting her—was she going to be hurt? All she really wanted and hoped for in her new master or mistress was that they were nice. Maybe nice enough to let her see Quinn. Charlie hummed to herself, trying to keep her mind from racing and the fear that _gripped_ her heart to change. There was a tap on the glass and she sat up and stared at her master who was with two women.

Jesse smiled at Charlie for a moment before looking at Brittany and Santana, "Would you like to change her name. It can be anything you want. It might take a while before she recognizes it as her name like I said they are slightly slow. My suggestion is a generous use of the shock collar."

Brittany watched their new pet who slowly got to her feet and began to prepare herself, dusting her clothes off and trying to make herself presentable. There was a scraping on the ground and Brittany noticed the manacle around their pet's ankle. "I thought that you said that she wouldn't run?"

Jesse looked at Charlie and flicked his eyes to the manacle. "It's the auction house policy, nothing we can do, but don't worry I make sure that it's properly looked after and it didn't leave a mark. I take _excellent_ care of my pets that I have for sale," he said in an airy tone. He looked at the keypad that was on the wall and punched in a code and then ran his personal keycard through it causing the glass to slide up. "Charlie, come meet your new _mistresses_." There was a note in his voice and he watched as Charlie flinched but shuffled forward, stopping only when the chain pulled and she stopped.

Charlie winced and looked at Brittany and Santana who were looking at her studying her carefully and she turned to Jesse who had a dark look on his face. Her eyes widened for a moment, she had forgotten and had let her curiosity get the better of her. She immediately sinks to her knees remembering her role and flicks her eyes to the ground keeping them glued to the ground. "Good evening mistresses, how may I serve you?"

Santana covers her ears as Brittany lets out a squeal and enters the containment area and wraps her arms around Charlie and begins to pet her head. Santana eyed her pet, identical indeed. She was _perfect_ and it seemed that Brittany had already fallen in love with their new pet. Now she just needed to make sure that Brittany didn't invest in bloody cat ears. "Charlie is fine," Santana said turning back to Jesse. "Now we're going to need one of those booklets on how to properly break her in. I don't want a spoiled pet."


	3. Chapter 3

Santana watched her wife who was flitting around the living room getting things ready. Today was the big day, it was the day that their pet was being transported to them. Two days, had given them plenty of days to make sure that the house was ready for her. They had argued of course, but she was serious in not wanting a spoiled pet. She was supposed to be there simply for _their_ pleasure. It was in the training manual as well, a well-disciplined pleasure pet was a good thing. It meant that they could get rid of any habits that they didn't want. "Brittany she isn't supposed to sleep in the bed with us, it's right here in the manual." Santana said with a sigh. The manual had said that they didn't need that much space. They needed to make sure that their pet knew who was in charge and they needed to be kept nearby in case during the night they were needed. So they had bought her a small pet bed which they were keeping at the foot of their bed. Brittany hadn't been pleased with that. She still wasn't.

Brittany made a face and put the pet down that they had gotten for their pet down. Santana was dead set on following the manual, and doing things the _right_ way. "She's our pet Santana, and if we're going to be using her, she should be allowed to sleep on our bed. It doesn't have to be right beside us, but it could be at the foot of the bed," she suggests.

"Brittany we got her a bed. That's where she's going to sleep. No exceptions. If I catch her on the bed, when we're not using her, I will punish her. Like you're supposed to." Santana said. She had wanted to keep the bed in the play room that they had, but Brittany had resisted the idea. Santana sighs and moves to her wife wrapping her arms around her. "Brittany we want her to be healthy and disciplined. That's why we have to do things by the book. I know you probably won't like punishing her, but you're going to need to. She needs to be well-behaved."

Brittany sighed, Santana was right. She was generally right about these things. But it didn't make it easier, it was like they were taking all the fun out of having a pet. "Rachel waited two days before she made the imprint, she let Quinn get used to her new surroundings Santana."

"Quinn's going to be spoiled, you read the manual just like I did. It's best if it happens tonight, and we talked to Jesse. He said that if we want her to play with other pets, then it needs to be done. She needs to know the rules, she needs to know what's expected of her. So if you want her to start playing with other pets then it needs to happen tonight. Don't worry Britt she has all day to get used to her new settings," Santana says. Brittany doesn't look quite convinced. "We bought all new toys for her Brittany, don't you want to use them? And the good thing about having a pet is that we can use her however we want."

Brittany smiles at this. That was right they did get her new toys to play with and things to interest her. Santana had also caved on the clothes issue. It was supposed to best to keep them naked at all times but all it had taken was commenting about how cute she'd be in various outfits and Santana had been all for the idea. And even though Santana was remaining firm on the nutrient paste which wasn't that good to begin with she was sure that she could sneak Charlie some treats every now and again. It was a concession and she was sure that as long as their pet behaved then she wouldn't mind. "Fine, but she's allowed to sit on the sofa with me."

Santana rolls her eyes and picks up her tablet to check the email confirmation for the delivery time. Even if she suspected that Brittany was going to spoil her, she was excited to get their pleasure pet. She hadn't seen Brittany this excited in such a long time. It was their first pleasure pet and she couldn't wait to break her in, to test her out. "So according to Jesse she's gotten her shots, and we'll have to come in every year to make sure she can't reproduce until we want her to. She's in the peak physical condition Brittany and I'd like for her to stay that way. He also looked into a few modifications if we want to upgrade her. We aren't getting her cat ears Brittany." Santana says without even looking up and Brittany huffs.

Brittany glances at the time again, she's been checking what seems like every two seconds, "When is she supposed to get here?"

Santana looks up from her tablet, she's anxious to. "Soon. Rachel says it's well worth the wait though. The things that they can do and Quinn is incredibly handy around the apartment to. Probably can reach all those shelves that Rachel couldn't," Santana says with a smirk and Brittany gently swats her arm. "But Rachel was _really_ pleased with her purchase the things that Quinn could do with her mouth. She says that's a must for us the things that they could do with their tongues," Santana shivers. She had heard Rachel's voice they both had, she wanted to try their new pet out. She was getting incredibly hard just thinking about it. They were supposed to be durable to, which meant that she didn't have to hold back like she did with Brittany. She would heal fast, and she'd be able to take her roughness.

Brittany was about to say something when the doorbell rang and she broke out into a huge grin and rushed to the door, beating Santana by a large margin and she opened the door without even seeing who it was. She smiled at Jesse who was standing with their new pet on a leash beside him. "She's here! San." Brittany calls immediately reaching to pet Charlie's head again.

"I thought I'd hand deliver her myself, now I have the last bit of paperwork for you two to sign and she's yours." Jesse said with a smile and turned to look at Charlie who looked slightly scared. But it wasn't as if Brittany noticed, and he personally doubted that Brittany had heard him. He watched Brittany fuss over her new pet and looked at Santana who finally reached the door. He pulled out a little remote for Santana. "Fifty-thousand volts. For when she misbehaves." He said handing it to her.

Santana glances over at Brittany who has taken the leash from Jesse and was practically pulling Charlie into their home and she shook her head. "You mentioned paperwork?" Santana asked.

* * *

Brittany tugged on the leash pulling Charlie from the hallway and into their bedroom, without looking back. "This is where you'll sleep every night. Santana says you can't sleep on the bed with us but I'm working on it." She said with a smile and reaching to pat Charlie on the head again.

Charlie rubbed her arm as she looked at the small pet bed, at least she was getting a bed. Master Jesse had told her not to expect anything. Just food and water. "Yes mistress," Charlie said quietly, trying to orient herself. She was rewarded with Brittany's hand on her head patting her once again. She didn't complain even if she really wasn't a fan of being pet on the head. But it seemed that Mistress Brittany was going to be nice to her, and she relaxed. "Thank you for the bed," she added after a moment and Brittany beamed at her. She needed to remember her manners and do whatever they asked and wanted of her. She didn't want to be sent back. "What will be my chores apart from serving you and Mistress Santana?"

"You will be cleaning up the house while we aren't here." Santana said speaking up she watched as their pet jumped and straightened up as much as she possibly could. "The house needs to be perfect, and as we think of more chores for you to do, we'll assign them." Santana said walking into the room. At least she wasn't going to have to teach their pet manners.

"Yes Mistress," Charlie said quietly and looked at them expectantly she was unsure of what they wanted to do and she shifted nervously and bit her lip. She was immediately pet again by Brittany. It didn't make her feel better. Honestly she was terrified, but she couldn't show it. She couldn't be sent back, and crying wasn't attractive. Master Jesse had said that she couldn't cry ever. That they'd take her back and she'd be treated like all the other slaves and that terrified her more than anything else.

"We need to show her the playroom and show her all the toys we bought for her," Brittany said and she was rewarded with a small smile from Charlie and she couldn't help herself as she immediately began to pat Charlie's head again. "It's where we're going to do the imprint. We want to do it soon so you can have playdates with other pets." Brittany informed her. "I'm sure you want to see your twin as soon as possible."

"Quinn?" Charlie asked a hopeful note in her voice. "I get to see Quinn?"

Santana flicks her eyes to their pet it seemed another thing that they could use to keep her well behaved. "If you're good and the imprint goes well." She said and she was rewarded with a nod from their pet.

Charlie relaxes, she'd be the best pet ever if she got to see her twin again. Master Jesse had said that the imprinting didn't usually hurt and she could do it. She just needed to know what they want and she could be that, she could be anything they wanted. She eyes the black door watching as Mistress Santana pushes in a code and the door unlocks and she gets pulled inside by Brittany. She eyes the sexual playroom taking in the various furniture, she was acquainted with it all and she pauses at the cage which looks new. She never liked the cage, even back at the ranch. Master Jesse had made her sleep there for days at a time when she had been bad. Away from her sister, away from her friends. She takes an inadvertent step back not noticing that Santana was watching her reactions carefully. She feels the tug on her collar as the leash gets taut.

Brittany turns and looks at their new pet, it's the first time she notices discomfort, "You don't like it?" she asks. Charlie doesn't answer the question right away and Brittany looks at Santana who frowns and pulls out the remote and pushes the button. Brittany turns her head a bit and closes her eyes as she hears the scream that gets cut off and the thud as their pet falls to her knees.

"Brittany asked you a question," Santana said before letting go of the button after five seconds had passed. They needed to correct bad behavior, any hesitation before it set in. "Do you like it?" Santana asked.

Charlie opened her eyes gasping, her breaths shaky, it hurt. She didn't like it, the sensation had gone down from her neck to her toes, the pain that had knocked her to her feet and she nods quickly. She notices Santana about to push the button again and she whimpers before speaking. She needed to use words and tell them exactly what they wanted to hear. "Yes mistress. I like it."

Santana puts the remote away and looks at Brittany, it was an effective tool. "Good, girl," Santana said reaching over and patting Charlie's head. Bad behavior needed to be corrected and they needed to make sure that she didn't think that she could get away with everything.

Brittany opened her eyes after a second, she clearly wasn't going to be the disciplinarian in this situation and she looks inside the room before looking back at Charlie for a moment. She just needed to adjust, needed to be told the rules. "This where we'll do the imprint," Brittany informed Charlie. "But first let's get you something to eat." Brittany says with a smile and tugs on the leash as she walks to the kitchen.

"Yes mistress." Charlie says immediately following Brittany, she doesn't look at Santana, scared that she'd do something wrong and get shocked again.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany sighed, "Santana I think we should hold back on the imprint at least for one more day, I think she's scared and just trying to get used to her new surroundings. It's all very new to her and you need to stop being so generous with the shocks."

"Britt _she needs_ to be trained, I get that you want to spoil her but you know what happens if she acts out. You know what happens to pets that aren't trained? They run away and you know what happens to run away pets don't you?" Brittany nods and shivers. "We don't want that to happen to her. "That's why we've got to be strict, and she has to know the rules."

"I know what can happen to her but if she feels safe here, then maybe she won't try and run away," Brittany said rubbing her arms as she looks at the training manual. "I don't want her to get in trouble Santana—"

"Look Jesse gave us the training manual on what to expect and how to train her properly. I think we should follow it. It _seems_ to be working, and she's responding well and I think that after the imprint she'll really knows who owns her. I think she _needs_ to know who owns her, once she starts behaving properly we'll ease up on the punishments, but until then she needs to learn."

It made sense to her but Brittany frowned ever so slightly, "I don't think I could discipline her like that Santana—it looks like it hurts a lot."

"It's classical conditioning Britt, once it sticks she'll be fine. You just can't start spoiling her now, maybe a treat once in a while—but not every day." Santana looks at the manual again, it had said there may be tears during the imprinting and she had needed to prepare Brittany for it. It said right there in the manual that it was supposed to go off without a hitch, but there may be some initial struggling until she simply accepted it. Once they started the imprint they couldn't just stop until it was complete.

Brittany makes a face but nods, "Fine—I'll just give her rewards then when she's good. I still think we should wait a day though Santana."

"Maybe—but I think she wants to go through with the imprint and we said that if she did she could see her sister. I think she wants that Brittany, and we need to be seen like we know what we're doing so she can feel safe and trust in our decision." Santana reminds her taking Brittany's hand as they move to the playroom where Charlie is currently sitting naked with only the collar around her neck. She was currently leashed up to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. "After we do this it'll be a lot of fun Brittany, this is just the hardest part and then she'll be ready all the time."

Brittany smiles, "It is what we wanted," she admits squeezing Santana's hand. "Alright—I'm ready," she says taking a deep breath and exhaling. "Okay, so what do we have to do?" She asks turning to Santana. After this they'd be able to play with Charlie all day every day whenever they wanted. And maybe this was what Charlie wanted was to be claimed and have someone to take care of her.

* * *

Since the time she had been a child, she and her sister always knew what their fate was going to be. That her sole purpose in life was to bring pleasure to her owners even at the expense of her own comfort. It just was what it was, she had been sold with Quinn as babies. Then they were sold again to Master Jesse. He hadn't been a bad master, she had talked with some of the pleasure slaves who hadn't been treated as well as she and Quinn had been.

That didn't mean that she wasn't nervous. It didn't matter how much she had practiced, Master Jesse had told her if she couldn't bring them pleasure they could return her and she'd be shipped off to be another type of slave a breeding one. She hadn't liked the idea—he had taken them both once when they had gotten in trouble so that they could see what would happen to them if they didn't behave. If they weren't good pets. It still gave her nightmares, she didn't want to be mindless—she didn't want to just be hooked up and forced to pump out child after child. So she'd make sure that this would go well and she'd make them love her so she could stay with them—instead of being sold. Mistress Brittany seemed nice—and Mistress Santana scared her but it didn't matter—her wishes would never matter. She put on a smile and bowed her head when she heard them enter the room. It was time, but she'd be okay because Master Jesse had told her that the imprinting wouldn't hurt. She moved to stand up only to have her leash tug and she tumbled to the ground, all she had to do was keep smiling. A good pet was always happy, they were never scared. They never cried, they just did everything their owner told them to do.

The imprinting didn't start until her new mistresses were naked, and she was glad, so glad that they were beautiful. That she hadn't gotten stuck with some wrinkly old man who smelled like they were close to death and popped those little pills so they could pretend that they were young again. So the lustful gaze that she had practiced in the mirror a million times came naturally to her, and she did was she was supposed to. She obeyed.

When Mistress Santana ordered her head between Mistress Brittany's thighs, which were wet with want, she licked and lapped and sucked and nipped. Making Mistress Brittany moan and grab a fistful of her hair, grinding her pussy against her mouth. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying when Mistress Brittany's thighs tightened around her head blocking her ears, but she had made her Mistress feel good and Master Jesse was right. This wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. It didn't hurt at all and Mistress Brittany did taste good. She licked her lips getting a bit more of Mistress Brittany's taste in her mouth and she smiled at her pleased that her mistress was pleased. She was given another pat on the head before she was pushed to Mistress Santana who had been waiting stroking her dick, enjoying the show that she had put on.

It surprised her to learn that Mistress Santana had gone under the genetic modification process, but it wasn't her place to question and she wrapped her lips around the shaft and began to use all the talent, every little tip and trick that she had learned while preparing for this moment. She sucked on it desperately, trying to please her above Mistress Brittany. Maybe if she did a good enough job Mistress Santana wouldn't punish her with the collar. But from the hip thrusts that Mistress Santana was making and the pleased groans and whimpers that she was making she was doing a good job and she relaxed. She could do this, this was what she was supposed to.

* * *

Santana pulled out of Charlie's mouth after she climaxed and looked at Brittany, well Jesse certainly hadn't lied. She was talented, she couldn't believe that she had been untouched and maybe she'd ask Charlie to describe how she was trained later. Now it was time for the actual imprinting, and she pushed Charlie down onto her hands and knees and walked behind her.

It was this part of the imprinting that was the most important, and she watched as Brittany went to go fetch a strapon. Santana waited patiently not touching her new pet. They needed to exert their dominance over her forcefully, so she'd never step out of line. Brittany nodded at her giving her a small look, she wasn't thrilled with this part but Charlie seemed eager to continue to be imprinted on. So when Brittany was ready she lined her dick up with Charlie's pussy and without hesitation she slammed her hips forward, burying it in one powerful stroke.

A cry of pain escaped Charlie's lips but she ignored it. Charlie was a pleasure pet, and it wasn't about her pleasure. She didn't wait, she didn't hesitate as she began to fuck Charlie hard and fast. Like the book said she struggled for a moment trying to escape, but Santana didn't let her go instead she gripped Charlie's shoulder and hips hard and kept up the punishing pace. She looked at Brittany who was watching quietly after she was done it would be Brittany's turn. It didn't take Charlie long to stop struggling and just accept it and she knew that the imprinting had stuck, even though the process wasn't quite complete yet and Santana shuddered, emptying herself into Charlie's pussy before pulling out and looking at Brittany who moved behind Charlie. Santana reached out to comfort their new pet, but stopped herself. That wasn't what she was supposed to do, so she moved forward and presented herself for Charlie to lick clean.

Her new pet looked up at her with big watery eyes, but she wasn't going to let her get her way or emotionally manipulate her. Santana looked at Brittany and nodded at her.

* * *

Brittany swallowed, there was a part of her that still didn't want to do this. She just wanted to hold and comfort her new pet. She seemed to enjoy the head pats, but Santana was right. If they didn't go through with this and get it right the first time and Charlie acted out or tried to run away it'd be worse for her. And it seemed to be working. Santana gave her a look and she inwardly sighed before she pressed the tip of the strapon against the only hole of Charlie's that had been untouched. She counted to three in her head before pushing forward.

Like the book said, Charlie once again struggled, but Brittany didn't pause even though it bothered her to no end to see their new pet in this position and just like before Charlie slowly stopped struggling and just accepted it, the pain. Brittany watched as Santana ordered Charlie to clean her wetness off her dick. It took a moment but Brittany smiled proudly as Charlie submitted and did what she was told.

The entire process wasn't done, and when she finished and pulled out, she knew it was time for the hardest part as she grabbed Charlie's collar and attached the leash on it again and pulled and dragged her towards one of the posts and tied her down for the night. It was only one night, they only had to do this for one night and in the morning Charlie would accept them completely as her owners. She looks at Santana who, after climaxing once more in Charlie's mouth, was pulling on a pair of boxers. Brittany moved to stand by her wife and squeezed her hand. She wanted to say something but they needed to let Charlie process just that.

Their pet had curled up into a little ball, which was normal according to the book, which meant that it was working and tomorrow everything would be fine. Brittany exhaled deeply and allowed Santana to pull her out of the playroom, only allowing her to stop and flick off the lights and close the door. She didn't say anything until they were in their own bedroom. It was a mix of emotions, "San—we don't have to do it again do we? I don't think I can do that again—and she's supposed to sleep in the bedroom with us."

San made a face and glanced at the door, "We'll see if it took in the morning—according to the book she should be happy to see us. And yeah, I didn't like doing it either but we're not going to have a spoiled pet Britt. I know its tough—but this is for the best." Santana said confidently even if there was a little part of her that doubted herself.

Brittany nods and let's Santana wrap her arms around her. She just wanted morning to be there. She wanted to spoil her pet, even though Santana had said no. A little bit of food wouldn't hurt though.

* * *

It had hurt—it had hurt a lot. Master Jesse had lied, he had lied to her. Just like he had lied to her about being sold with Quinn, she had been left behind, and now she was alone. She didn't like it, she didn't like them. They were mean and she was alone. She didn't like being alone and she wondered if she had done something wrong. Maybe they were talking about taking her back. She hadn't wanted to cry out in pain but—it had just happened. She hadn't meant to try and escape—she just wanted the pain to stop and it had. But now she was scared. Even if she didn't like them anymore she just had to be better. Because she knew she didn't want to go back. Now she wouldn't be worth much.

She rubbed at her eyes, and practiced putting on a smile that didn't feel fake. She was okay, she was okay. This was what she was made for. She was just a pleasure slave, and she'd just have to do better, and try and be as friendly as she could be. And maybe they'd not hurt her again. She didn't want that to happen again. So she'd be the best pleasure slave and make sure she was perfect so they never took her back. Because then she'd never see Quinn again. She wondered if Quinn was okay—if she had been this scared—if she had been alone—if Quinn missed her.

Charlie wiped her tears away and sniffed, she'd be the best pleasure pet and they'd never send her away and she'd be able to see her sister and talk to her and maybe they wouldn't leave her alone ever again. She didn't like being alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel smiled as she took a cookie from a very naked Charlie who was holding out a tray of goodies, her eyes were to the ground, a sign of respect and she didn't seem quite so ashamed of her nudity. She looked over at Quinn who looked like she wanted to talk to her twin and kept shooting her looks that Charlie was ignoring. "Do you think we should allow them to go play with one another?" Rachel suggests, not wanting to dismiss Quinn without Santana and Brittany's permission. They were the hosts and Charlie was _their_ pet.

Brittany looked over at Charlie and then at Santana, this morning she had been absolutely perfect, there had been no misbehaving or acting out she did everything when she was told and she had practically drained Santana dry this morning without being told to while Santana had been eating breakfast. She had spent the majority of her time after in the shower with her eating her out to multiple orgasms. It had been done enthusiastically and she seemed so eager to please them. Perhaps it had been the right thing to do. "Why don't you go show Quinn your playroom?" Brittany suggests casually flicking her eyes at Santana.

Santana nods watching as Charlie places the tray on the coffee table for them and flicks her eyes to Quinn who is equally as naked. "You remember the rules about the playroom though. You're not allowed to play in there without me and Brittany. And you're not allowed to do anything with Quinn." Santana said.

Charlie nodded, "Yes Mistress Santana, Mistress Brittany," Charlie said still keeping her eyes to the ground. "Thank you," she says and looks at them. Brittany nods at her and she turns and smiles at Quinn and moves through the house so she can show her twin things and maybe talk quietly where her mistresses wouldn't hear her. She wanted to ask Quinn a hundred different questions.

Rachel watched as Charlie and Quinn walked off and waited until they were gone before she turned to them, "You imprinted on her already? You just got her _yesterday_." She frowns ever so slightly, "I waited for a few days for Quinn to get settled and get comfortable in her new surroundings before I imprinted on her. She was simply—exquisite. I almost didn't believe that she hadn't been touched before." Rachel flushes and leans in. "She managed to get all of me down her throat," she whispers to them.

Brittany laughs, and pulls Rachel in for a hug, "She managed to do the same with Santana, it took me forever to be able to do that myself, and she did it so easily!" Brittany said she smiles at Rachel who flicks her eyes to Santana who smirks back at her.

Santana nods. "We followed the instructions that Jesse gave us to the letter, I mean the guy is a fucking douchebag, but he knows how to train them. She didn't even need to be asked twice, she was on her knees all morning sucking me off while I ate breakfast. I lost count of the orgasms she gave me. Then she helped Brittany out—god the moans that were coming from that bathroom nearly made me get hard all over again so I could join them."

A frown crossed Rachel's face at something that Santana had said and she turns to them, "You followed _Jesse's_ instructions to the letter? Including the—?" Rachel's eyes narrowed at them.

Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel's horror. "You _did_ see how well behaved Charlie was right? She's completely submissive to us, we woke up this morning and she was practically tripping all over herself to please us. We also use the collar to start phasing out behaviors we don't like. She's a quick learner."

Rachel frowned deeply at this, "Quinn is just s behaved as Charlie is and I didn't have to resort to any _barbaric_ methods to bring her into line. She maybe a pet but I think the whole shock collar thing is a _last_ resort. Which is why I bought them, it's so much easier to simply reward good behavior so she does it again and again. I make sure she has plenty of exercise, I discipline her with a gentle swat if she does anything I don't like her to do or I reward her depending on if she does a good thing and then I show her plenty of affection."

"Rewarding her all the time is a surefire way to _spoil_ her rotten," Santana says crossing her arms over her chest. "You know what happens to pets that go rogue right? I am not having her disabled because we didn't _train_ her right, and you know that's what's going to happen to Quinn if you don't manage to remind her that you're in charge."

"Quinn knows that _I'm_ in charge." Rachel says crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Brittany. "How could you let her convince you that this was the right thing to do Brittany? I mean Santana I can understand but _you_? Why'd you go along with it?" Rachel asked.

Brittany sighed and immediately placed her hand on Santana's wrist to try and soothe her, "I didn't want to at first but Santana has a point. And Charlie doesn't seem to be have been permanently affected by it. I didn't like doing it to her but it worked a bit of pain so Charlie doesn't end up getting in trouble later down the line. It's supposed to stop her from trying to run away as well and that's _why_ we did it. I didn't like and I don't want to do it again, but it had to be done and you saw the results. She's completely submissive to us."

Rachel shook her head, "Quinn is completely submissive to me and I didn't need to hold her down and take her painfully." Rachel argues back not believing what she was hearing. How could they justify such cruel behavior to their pet?

* * *

Quinn glanced around the playroom that they had entered and wrapped her arms around her twin sister. "I'm sorry I left you," she murmurs in Charlie's ear watching as Charlie turns to her. "I tried to ask Rachel to buy you too—but she said she didn't need two pets and she didn't want us playing with each other." Quinn's nose crinkles at that. It had always been a possibility that if they were sold together there master or mistress would enjoy watching them perform on each other. But she didn't want to have sex with her sister even though Master Jesse had said it might come to that one day.

Charlie sniffles a bit and her eyes water for a few seconds before she blinks them back as she hugs Quinn. "I was really scared that I wouldn't see you ever again," Charlie admits. "I missed you—but Mistress Brittany and Santana said that we can have play dates all the time!" Charlie said with a smile looking at Quinn.

"See it's not that bad. Rachel said that Brittany and Santana would make good owners for you." Quinn pulls away from Charlie and begins to inspect the playroom, there are a lot more toys and different things in here than in her playroom. She frowns ever so slightly at the crops and whips that are there. Those are meant for hurting and she looks at Charlie.

Charlie's nose crinkled at this, "Mistress." Charlie said rubbing her arm and looking at Quinn. "You shouldn't forget to use Mistress—they're our owners Quinn and I don't want you to get in trouble. Then I might not get to see you again."

Quinn pauses for a moment, "Rachel says that I don't have to call anyone Mistress or Master, and we're not just pets Charlie. We're _people_. Rachel's friends had an argument—we should have—" Quinn scrunches her face up trying to remember the word. "Rights." Quinn picks up one of the crops and frowns at it before throwing it. It was a tool to hurt them and she didn't like it. She watches as Charlie immediately goes to pick it up and put it back in its proper place. Quinn frowns at this, normally her sister would laugh. "Did they _use_ all this on you?"

"No they didn't I just came yesterday—and they imprinted on me." Her voice falters at this but she immediately slaps on a smile onto her face so Quinn drops it, but Quinn frowns and she doesn't want to fight about it. She just wants to sit with Quinn. "We're _pets_ Quinn, we're not people. You need to be respectful to Rachel so she'll keep you and we'll be able to see each other. I'll never see you again if Rachel sends you back to Master Jesse." Charlie shivers and makes sure that it's perfect she really doesn't want to get in trouble. She doesn't want to think of her sister as a mindless breeding machine, constantly impregnated and then pumping out children.

Quinn sighed, it would take some time to get Charlie on board, but she nods her head, "I promise I won't leave you." She flicks her eyes to Charlie, she had picked up on her sister's hesitation to talk about her imprinting but she wanted to know how it had went. "Rachel was really nice when it came time to do my imprint, Jesse was right—it doesn't really hurt. She licked me and she was slow and gentle. She spent a lot of time preparing me, and then she used a lot of lube—like just in case. It hurt for a few seconds but it really wasn't that bad." Quinn watched as Charlie listened and nodded and tilted her head. "How was yours?"

Charlie rubbed her arm a bit. Quinn would get angry and she _really_ didn't want that. "It was great. I ate Mistress Brittany out and I sucked on Mistress Santana's dick—I liked their taste and—"

"Charlie." Quinn said shaking her head and watched as Charlie crumpled. "Rachel said they were very caring owners—" Quinn said her frown getting deeper. She touched Charlie's arm and made her twin look at her.

"They are—Mistress Brittany pets me all the time and she tried to feed me food, and Mistress Santana is a bit scary but it's not that bad! It wasn't that bad. I feel fine now Quinn!" Quinn's eyes narrowed at this and she clenched her fist and Charlie immediately hugged Quinn tightly. "I don't want to get in trouble and I don't want you to get in trouble Quinn."

Quinn relaxed, "I'll talk to Rachel—maybe she can buy you from them and you come live with us." Quinn said tilting her head when there were footsteps heard. She pulled away from Charlie putting her body between her and the unknown person, but relaxed when she saw it was just Rachel.

"It's time to go Quinn." Rachel said horribly annoyed with Brittany and Santana.

Quinn tilts her head, "I want to finish talking to Charlie," she says holding her sisters arm gently and shooting a pleading look at Rachel.

Rachel is about to let Quinn spent a few more minutes with Charlie, it was her sister after all when she catches Santana and Brittany looking at her. Santana with that smug look on her face. Santana tilts her head, "Charlie say goodbye to Quinn, you've got some work to do," Santana said smirking at Rachel.

Charlie blinks and nods, "Yes Mistress Santana," she quickly hugs Quinn, mumbling in her ear. "Please be good." Charlie says before quickly moving past Rachel and moving to her mistress's side where she is immediately pet by Brittany.

"See _Rachel_ , that's how you _train_ a pet," Santana said crossing her arms over her chest. "You're going to spoil her and she's going to get an attitude." Santana pauses and studies Quinn again who scowls at her. "To late for that. Pretty sure you know where the exit is," Santana said still annoyed that Rachel seemed to think she was abusing her pet. Charlie was well behaved and she doubted that Charlie would ever embarrass them like Quinn had.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel Berry took a deep breath as they entered her apartment, she had been furious at Santana and Brittany for their actions. Santana had always been a _bit_ unbearable, especially when they were teenagers—and watching Charlie snap to attention while Quinn had whined about not getting what she wanted had been _difficult_. She _knew_ her way was better, she couldn't believe that they had followed Jesse's way of doing things. It didn't matter if it was the most common way of breaking in pets, it was just common sense. Shock Collars were only to be used if the situation absolutely called for it. Rachel glanced at Quinn ready to finally talk to her, but her pet was sullen. "Quinn," Rachel said gently and calmly.

Quinn turned to her owner still annoyed that she had been dragged away from her twin and that Charlie had run to obey the people who had _hurt her_. "What do you want now?" Quinn snaps at Rachel.

Rachel takes a step back for a moment before she exhales and stands up to her full height, it's not that tall but she marches straight up to Quinn, who is glaring at her. "Quinn, that _attitude_ and that tone isn't appreciated!"

Quinn looked down at Rachel not afraid of her short owner and drew herself to her full height for a moment before pulling back. "Yeah—whatever," she mutters after a second, clenching her fists. "Sorry." She turned away from Rachel. Rachel wasn't the problem, she could ignore her most of the time and she could do whatever she wanted. She didn't even really have any chores and Rachel just did stuff to her, it wasn't that bad.

Rachel blinks at this, she had noticed the aggression on Quinn's face and in her body language for a split second and takes another step back before grabbing Quinn's arm and tugging on it, Quinn immediately spins and enters Rachel's personal space trying to intimidate her. The action causes Rachel to stumble back and fall on her ass. Quinn looks at her for a moment before retreating again and moving to her own little room. Rachel flushes in anger, wondering if perhaps that Santana is right. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to be one of those owners that punished for every little thing but Quinn was being aggressive. This was something she needed to nip in the bud. She pulls back, maybe she does need the shock collar because this was behavior that would end terribly for Quinn if she kept it up and she didn't seem to want to listen.

Rachel bites her lips as she moves towards her room and goes to her toy drawer and pulls out the shock collar which is at the bottom of the drawer and she looks at it. It's still in its package and she didn't actually think she'd have to use it. She didn't want to use it, and she thought about calling Brittany and asking for advice but Brittany was following Santana's lead and Charlie did seem like a well-behaved pet. Rachel swallows and opens the package and reads the instructions, reading about the different settings. She's not even quite sure how she's going to get this around Quinn's neck to begin with and she wonders if she should have had it put on just like Charlie did.

Rachel stared at the device for a moment, trying to figure out what her options were. She didn't want to cause Quinn any distress but she couldn't be aggressive. It was a bad sign and she didn't want Quinn to think that it was okay. If she snapped and hurt someone—it would be bad for the both of them. She could just call Santana and Brittany but there would be a _lot_ of gloating on Santana's end and she'd be even more unbearable and tell her to simply use the shock collar. Then there was the most expensive option which would be to hire a personal trainer or simply talk to Jesse again. But if she thought what Santana and Brittany had done was inexcusable she _knew_ that what they would do would be so much worse.

She picks up the device, it's cruel but it's the lesser evil, and she feels sick for even considering it. But slaves that acted out were punished terribly, and she'd be given a huge fine and Quinn might be taken away from her. If Quinn tried to run away—Rachel shivers at the thought. She just wanted to do right by her pet and Quinn couldn't act like this. She quickly finishes unpacking the shock collar and grabs the control for it and heads back to Quinn, she doesn't knock, even though she had made a habit of it. Quinn doesn't look up at her, she's still brooding and Rachel sighs and moves to her and quickly and deftly slips the collar around her neck snapping it in place. Quinn reacts immediately turning around to face her, the aggression back.

Quinn doesn't care that Rachel's on the ground again as she struggles to remove the stupid collar and she glares at Rachel moving to her. "Take it _off!_ " she yells at Rachel. "Rachel _take it off_."

Rachel scrambles for a moment getting away from Quinn before she hits the button on the remote, the scream from Quinn breaks her heart as she drops to her knees. She hates it, she really hates it. She watches as Quinn immediately curls into a fetal position. Rachel bites her lip and slowly approaches Quinn to comfort her. She reaches for Quinn who pulls away from her immediately and Rachel sighs wondering what she did, but she continues and gently strokes Quinn's hair. She needs to explain why Quinn was punished, so she'd understand and wouldn't do it again. "I'm sorry Quinn, but you made me do it. Your attitude is out of control and you weren't listening and you were being aggressive. I had no other choice."

Quinn closes her eyes, tightly as she feels Rachel to comfort her, she shivers, wondering if this is what her twin had gone through. "I'm sorry," Quinn finally manages to get out.

Rachel keeps running her hand through Quinn's hair, humming gently to soothe her. "I know, I'm sorry too. So please don't make me do that again. You can't be aggressive Quinn—because if you hurt someone it'll be very bad for you and I won't be able to protect you." Rachel explains. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Quin keeps her eyes closed and shakes her head, she can still feel her heart pounding in her chest. It hurt really badly—and she's quiet for a moment. "I don't like it."

"I know you don't like it Quinn. That's the point. I don't want to punish you but you can't go around getting angry. Don't make me ever do that again." Rachel repeats still stroking Quinn's hair as Quinn nods. "Will you tell me why you're so angry later? Or is it just because you miss your sister?"

Quinn is quiet, Rachel is giving her an out and she doesn't want to talk about it because they're all the same. She had thought Rachel was different but she was wrong. So she nods her head, "I miss my sister," she says dully. She can feel Rachel smiling at being told what she wanted to hear and she closes her eyes again.

* * *

Charlie shifted from where she was curled up in her small pet bed when she heard Santana call for her and she immediately moved quickly. She was quickly learning that her mistresses had a huge sexual appetite and she wondered if it was time for another round with them. They hadn't done what they did last night again, and she really didn't mind the other things that they did. They were both tasty and even though it made her jaw ache they did seem to like her doing it. Even Mistress Santana would pat her head while she did it. They were being really nice to her today, after Quinn had left, Mistress Brittany had snuck her some food from her plate that was really yummy.

She quickly moved to the living room where they were both sitting on the couch, Mistress Brittany was curled up against Mistress Santana and they were both watching some television. Charlie bit her lip and moved to Santana who was sitting there in a shirt and some tight boxer briefs, she immediately moves to her mistresses wanting to know which of them wanted to use her. Mistress Brittany is in duck pajama pants and she assumes it's Mistress Santana who wants to use her and she slips onto her knees and crawls in between her mistresses leg.

Santana blinks at this and gently stops Charlie from trying to take off her underwear. "No. Get on the couch." Santana orders and watches as Charlie hesitates remembering her rules that she's not allowed on the furniture. "You can come on the furniture with _our_ permission," Santana clarifies and she watches as Charlie slowly slips onto the couch. Santana was quiet for a moment studying her pet, since they were kids Rachel _always_ had to be right on everything and criticized her for every little thing. So being right and having a better behaved pet was a fucking win and Charlie had been _perfect_ today. So she was going to reward her a little which is why she had pretended not to notice when Brittany had given her a small amount of regular food to eat. "Put your head in my lap," Santana ordered watching as Charlie immediately did as she was told curling up on the couch so she didn't take up that much space and rested her head on Santana's lap.

Brittany lets out a small squeal, Santana was spoiling their pet just a bit and she reaches for Charlie's head and begins to pat it and scratch it gently. "You were a very good girl today Charlie. We're very proud of you. You didn't need to be told to do anything twice and you did a very good job doing everything you were supposed to. "

Charlie nods glad that she was pleasing them, it meant that she wouldn't be given back to Master Jesse if she kept it up, she blinks and looks up at her Mistress Santana who is patting her side gently and her touch is completely different than it was last night. She wonders if they're going to do it again and she waits for the change, but it doesn't and she hesitantly curls up a bit more pressing her body against Mistress Santana's body, but she just feels Mistress Santana look at her and smile and keep rubbing her side gently. If this is what she got when she was good she'd be good all the time for her mistresses.


	7. Chapter 7

" _Fuck. Santana_." Brittany moaned loudly, her back arching and her toes curling as Santana gripped her hip tighter and slammed her hips forward. She closed her eyes, her fingers digging into Santana's back, scratching at the skin. Their sex lives had only increased ever since Charlie had entered their lives, if they weren't busy with each other than they were busy with her,

Santana shivered at this, she loved it. She loved hearing Brittany moan her name and she continued to thrust away, Brittany had been practically insatiable lately and she _loved it_. Santana dragged her dick out slowly, feeling Brittany's pussy clench. She was so close, she knew all the signs and Santana didn't quite want it to end just yet.

" _Don't you dare_." Brittany snaps out nearly causing Santana to stop all together. They had played this game so many times before and she didn't want Santana to start again. She needed to cum, she was on the precipice and she was desperate for what would probably be her fifth orgasm of the night.

Santana fingers dig a bit deeper into Brittany's hips knowing that it'll leave a mark but not caring as she continues to fuck her wife. Angling her hips a bit upward as she feel's Brittany's legs wrap around her waist, nearly locking her in place. It pushes her in deeper and she feels Brittany's nails digging into her back as adjusts her hips once more and slams in as best as she can. Almost immediately she feels Brittany clamp around her and hears her moan loudly in her ear as her body arches and she tightens her legs around her hip. It's all it takes to send her over the edge as well and she begins to cum hard, she moves her hips a few more times before collapsing on Brittany. "Damn it Britt, you said I could be in charge," she says panting.

"You were in charge Santana, I just helped," Brittany smiles at Santana and then laughs when she scowls back at her. She kisses her forehead.

"I'm going to be in charge next time," Santana grumbles mostly to herself, before rolling off Brittany and falling onto her back. She was sure she had made that vow the last time to, but Brittany had a way of just getting whatever she wanted and she really couldn't deny Brittany _anything_. She's met with Brittany's laughter and she gently nudges her with her shoulder.

Brittany hums and curls next to Santana and smiles knowing that Charlie can hear her. "Do you think she wants to play?"

Santana makes a bit of an attempt to get up but falls back on her bed and groans, "Probably, but only if she's been good and hasn't been touching herself." Santana says raising her voice a bit and she hears some shuffling in the pet bed. "Charlie," Santana calls out and she's rewarded with seeing Charlie sit up so it's just a mess of blonde hair and hazel eye that are visible above the footboard.

"Charlie do you want to play with us?" Brittany sang out and she was met with Charlie turning to look at her and nodding wordlessly. Santana gently nudged her and Brittany smiled at Charlie. "Were you behaving?"

Charlie nods vigorously, "Yes Mistress Brittany and Mistress Santana," it was what they wanted her to say and she really did like tasting the two of them mixed together like that. They hadn't done anything more than that probably because she had been good, the very best. And maybe after they played she could cuddle with them before she was sent back to her bed.

Santana moved her hand slowly and touched her dick stroking it slowly to start getting it hard again, it had been a week since they had taken Charlie and she wanted someone to beg her tonight, "Well. What are you waiting for?" Santana asks and watches as Charlie scrambles onto the bed quickly and waits for orders. "Britt you want her mouth?" Santana asks lazily.

Brittany flicks her eyes to Santana, they had discussed slowly introducing Charlie to some of the more advanced stuff soon and she wondered if Santana was going to start tonight, she really did like it when people begged her. "I do want her mouth," she gives Santana a look, they weren't imprinting her anymore so Santana didn't have to be as brutal as the last time. "Charlie," Brittany calls spreading her legs ever so slightly and watches as Charlie scrambles forward immediately. Brittany gently stops her head from diving down. "Remember your manners Charlie."

Charlie flushes immediately and glances at Santana waiting for the shock that she got whenever she did something mad but Santana doesn't have the remote in hand and is looking at her sternly. "I'm sorry Mistress Brittany. I am. Can I please lick your pussy?"

Brittany makes a show of thinking about it for a long moment before she nods once, and let's go of Charlie's head as her pet immediately leaned forward her mouth towards her pussy, kissing it once before licking it slowly lapping it at first. Brittany lets out a satisfied moan, Charlie had quickly learned that she was far too sensitive after orgasms for her to be eager and that she needed to go slow. Brittany moved her hand and gently placed it on Charlie's head keeping her down there to keep her distracted. She felt the bed shift and opened an eye as Santana moved behind Charlie who was on all fours lapping away and Brittany watched as Santana slowly drew her fingers along Charlie's wet pussy. She felt Charlie shift underneath her and Brittany gently pushed her a bit deeper and bucked her hip against Charlie's mouth.

She's wet this time, that much is obvious from the wetness on her hands but she wants Charlie to beg not for it to stop, not for her to get off, she wants Charlie to beg her to continue, to promise to be a good pet from now on. They had already set the rules so that she knew that they were the only two people who were allowed to get her off, but they hadn't they had teased her for most of the week, to slowly make her less skittish. But today was going to be different and she slowly began to pump a finger in and out of Charlie, she was tight again, and Santana shivered. She would always be tight every time they used her. She's slow and methodical, starting with one, and then two until Charlie's slowly moving her hips back in time with her, and she hears muffled moans coming from between Brittany's legs. Santana glances up at Brittany who is moving her hips a bit more to keep Charlie distracted though her face is flushed and she's letting out long moans. Brittany nods at her and Santana flicks her eyes down to her pet and gently grabs her dick and slowly guides it into Charlie, pressing the tip against her opening. She feels Charlie stiffen for a moment but she gently runs her hand down Charlie's back soothing her.

She panicked, she thought she had been good, she had done everything right and Mistress Santana had only used the shock collar on her three times this week to correct her for when she had been bad. She just wanted to be cuddled by her mistresses and keep using her mouth. She _liked_ that idea. But if she stopped and tried to run away, she'd be given away or left alone in the dark again and she really didn't want that so she closed her eyes and continued to focus on licking Mistress Brittany, waiting for the inevitable pain. But she didn't feel any—not really. She felt a small sensation as she stretched to accommodate Mistress Santana, but she didn't feel the roughness and Mistress Santana was still rubbing her back gently. She let out a small groan into Mistress Brittany's pussy, the vibrations of her breath sending Mistress Brittany over the edge and she felt her mouth fill with Mistress Brittany's cum.

Brittany groaned she was done for the night, she had been greedy and now her pussy would ache tomorrow. She could think of worse things. She swallowed and gently moved her body so she could look at her pet and she frowned ever so slightly seeing the distressed look on her face. "Santana's going to make you feel really good Charlie, I promise." She waits until Charlie nods and then looks at Santana who continues to slowly push her dick into Charlie. Brittany immediately begins to pet Charlie's head running her fingers through it.

Santana felt her hips hit Charlie's ass and she waited for a moment, a long moment still running her hands over Charlie's back to soothe her. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Santana asks leaning in and hearing Charlie let out an audible moan, well it seemed those nerve endings were finally firing the way they were supposed to. "Do you want me to make you feel good now?" Santana asked Charlie.

It felt really odd down there, it felt really good and every little movement made her feel a little better, it wasn't like last time. It wasn't painful and even though it really did feel a bit funny, she had peeked sometimes when she wasn't supposed to. Watched Mistress Santana fucking Mistress Brittany and Mistress Brittany always seemed to have a lot of fun and she enjoyed herself. She wanted to feel good and it would make her mistresses happy. "Yes please, Mistress Santana."

Santana swallowed but still didn't move, "I need you to tell me that you want it, that you _want_ to be fucked. That you want me to make you feel good." Santana glances up at Brittany to wonder if she's pushing to fast, but Brittany is watching and she can see the lust in Brittany's eyes.

Charlie is quiet for a moment, she had these lessons with Jesse before, where she'd have to beg for everything, food, water, if she didn't beg well enough she didn't eat. "Please Mistress Santana—please fuck me, please fuck your pet. I need it so badly, so please _fuck me_." She had learned a while ago that making her voice huskier worked wonders on Master Jesse. "Please Mistress Santana, I'll be a good girl, I promise and I'll do whatever you want just please fuck me, please use your pet. _Please_."

Santana stares at Charlie slightly shocked she had expected just a few words, Charlie asking politely not really understanding but she had already gone above and beyond her wildest expectations. She flicked her eyes to Brittany who is equally as stunned and she shivers, well worth the money they had shelled out for her and Santana obliges and slowly pulls out only to push back in. Charlie lets out a small moan and Santana groans. She's not quite sure if she could or should even hold back. But she's been so perfect lately, so well-behaved always trying her best to go above and beyond. With her chores, with sex, with everything. She didn't whine or ask them for anything. Not even a blanket when she was cold. Fuck it they could start her training at another time right now she wanted to cum in her pet, and to feel what it was like for her pet to cum with her dick buried inside of her. "Fuck, good girl." Santana says running her hand through Charlie's hair patting it.

Charlie shivered enjoying the praise and kept moaning and pleading until Brittany felt a second wind and she was once again pushed against Brittany's pussy and made to lick. She really hoped that after she would get to cuddle with them that was her favorite part of being their pet. She moans deeply into Brittany's pussy when she feels pleasure slowly spreading through her body, it wasn't like last time and she was sure she could grow to like this sensation just as much as she liked cuddling with her Mistresses.

Brittany groans and once again begins to grind her pussy against Charlie's mouth. "Faster Santana—fuck—I want to see her cum."

Santana grunts a bit and speeds up her hips slamming into Charlie hard, and at a punishing pace. This hadn't been the purpose, but now that she can stop and enjoy Charlie's tightness and her wetness which is now running down her thighs. She pushes hard and fast, and she listens to Charlie's muffled moans and suddenly feels a vice grip around her dick, " _Fuck_." Santana hisses so tight, and all that friction. She feels like it's the very first time she slipped her dick into Brittany, so tight and warm and she's embarrassed because even though it's been years since she's cum so fast but it happens and she lets out a loud groan before climaxing inside Charlie who is having her very first orgasm.

Brittany pulls her cunt away and watches as Charlie pitches forward a bit, she had stopped licking minutes ago but Charlie pitches forward a bit and Brittany catches her, and looks at Santana who has fallen back. "That good?"

" _Fuck_ Brittany, best—decision _ever!_ " Santana says with a massive grin and looks at Charlie who has immediately curled up against Brittany.

It had felt good and then her mind had gone bank and now everything was fuzzy, that was what an orgasm felt like. Well she thought it was, she didn't quite know but she immediately shook it off and looked at Mistress Santana and Brittany who were both looking at her. "Thank you Mistress Santana—thank you Mistress Brittany," she said. She could barely recognize her own voice and she feels Mistress Brittany wrap her arms around her tightly.

"You were a very good girl," Brittany says ruffling Charlie's hair and hugging her tightly. Brittany eyes Santana, "Can she sleep with us tonight? Please Santana. Just for tonight," Brittany said when Santana groaned.

Santana was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Fine Brittany but just for tonight," Santana said as she weakly moved to cuddle their pet on the bed. So worth every penny that they had spent. She wondered if she could call in sick tomorrow just to play with Charlie some more. If they both could because she wanted to watch Charlie cum for Brittany.


	8. Chapter 8

_'Fuck.'_ Santana groaned as she felt Charlie's lips wrap tightly around her dick, it was another one of her _wonderful_ blowjobs. She really couldn't get enough of them. Santana lets out a low hiss, and grunts as she runs a hand through Charlie's hair. It had gotten longer in the weeks, and she wasn't opposed to it. But they were going to need to give her a haircut soon. It was getting a bit unmanageable. She makes a mental note to do so and tries to push the fact that she is supposed to be working out of her mind. This wasn't her fault, she'd like to see any of the other fucker's work from home with a cute little pleasure pet whose mouth alone was worth what they had paid for her.

Brittany had made her swear that she wouldn't tire Charlie out, but that was unlikely. Charlie was built to take a punishment, she was built to fuck for days. She seemed to have an _endless_ supply of energy sometimes and it drove her mad. But she had sworn to not fuck her, because Brittany wanted to play in the playroom today and start bringing in new toys into their routine. They had put it off because there had been no point, Charlie had satisfied them. But they had gotten her all those toys, and they really did need to play with her.

" _Dammit_ ," Santana said, she still couldn't hold back just yet, not with all that enthusiastic sucking coming from Charlie. Her pet had been swallowing her whole, and Santana couldn't help but feel the orgasm building up quickly. She hits her crescendo in seconds and she grips Charlie's hair tighter and pushes her hips forward, she feels the resistance but she really doesn't care as she cums down Charlie's throat.

Charlie swallows it all and slowly pulls herself off Santana and licks her lips, before leaning forward and kissing the tip, ready to go again when she feels her mistress push her head back and she looks up at her. "Mistress?" she asks wondering if she's done something wrong.

Santana winces still a bit sensitive, "Charlie—don't you have chores that you need to get done?" she says trying to be stern. Brittany had been spoiling her far too much and while she hadn't used the shock collar in days, Charlie was being a little shit. She seemed to know exactly what to say to get her hard again and she was sure she had fallen into her little traps and fucked her when she wanted to be fucked. Even when she really had no intention of fucking her. Santana watched as Charlie opened her mouth, "The next words out of your mouth better be yes Mistress Santana or I _swear_ ," she says huffing.

Charlie puffs out her cheeks and nods, "Yes Mistress Santana," she said pulling away from Santana and grumbling a bit. If she did a good job she got to cuddle with her mistresses and that usually meant wearing them out. She wanted to spend the day cuddled with Mistress Santana until Mistress Brittany came home and then she could cuddle with them both. She liked doing that it was her favorite thing to do. She'd even grown used to Brittany's petting.

Santana eyed her pet suspiciously, "No _seducing me!_ I need to get these reports done Charlie! You'll be in trouble if I have to bend you over this desk and fuck you," Santana said testily, and she's rewarded with a bright smile from her pet and she groans. She's going soft and she reaches up and messes up Charlie's hair which causes her smile to brighten a bit. She watches as Charlie moves and starts tidying up for a moment before she sighs and turns back to her laptop and begins to work on the reports that she needs to get done.

Charlie hummed to herself as she began to clean up, picking things up and moving it so she could run the vacuum through the room easily. She still had dishes to do and laundry, before she could curl up in her bed and sleep until Mistress Brittany got back. Unless Mistress Santana wanted to play with her again. She smiled to herself. She got punished when she did something wrong or bad, but she was really trying and Mistress Brittany liked sneaking her food and giving her cuddles all the time. She goes about her business and finds the vacuum in the closet and plugs it in and turns it on.

Santana frowns at the noise as she looks up from her report and groans and immediately gets up, "Charlie will you turn that off. I'm working in here and you're being too loud!" She says poking her head out the door and looking at Charlie who frowns a bit but does what she asks. Santana groans when Charlie pouts at her. "Charlie I really need to get this report done, and I could really use some quiet. I know you have chores to do, but why don't you come cuddle with me and help me out?" Santana pauses for a long moment. Before she realizes that Charlie might take it as a sex thing. "I'm not talking about helping me out sexually Charlie, but help me with my work so I can get done faster."

"I'd like that very much Mistress Santana," Charlie said abandoning the vacuum and heading back into Mistress Santana's office, where she curls up around Santana's feet and rests her head on Santana's lap. She smiles pleased when Mistress Santana pats her head absentmindedly and she relaxes. If she was super helpful then she could play some more with Mistress Santana and maybe she'd let her cuddle on the bed or couch with her. She was stricter about that sort of thing than Mistress Brittany who let her get on the couch whenever she wanted. In fact Mistress Brittany preferred that she was on the couch.

Santana frowned as her highlighter died and she tossed it in the trash and looked down at Charlie for a moment. "Can you get me some more highlighters?" she asks and watches with a smile as Charlie moves to go get them for her. She's her little helper and she comes back with a pack of highlighters from where she keeps them in the supply closet and Santana pats her head and messes up her hair when she returns.

"Here you go Mistress," Charlie says handing them to her and she gets rewarded with Santana patting her head.

"Good girl, now I'm going to need you to fetch me one of the folders that I've got laid out on the bookshelf over there—" Santana said glancing at her laptop. "The one that I labeled Civil Rules of Procedure," Santana said motioning towards the bookshelf. She turns back to her work not noticing Charlie stiffen at the request.

Charlie bites her lip and moves over to the bookshelf and studies the various folders that Santana has on the bookshelf. There are a lot of them and she can't be sure which one it is, they're all blue folders and she hesitates for a moment.

Santana flicks her eyes towards Charlie for a moment, "What's the hold up?" she demands frowning at Charlie. "It's the Civil Rules of Procedure." She repeats the instructions again.

Charlie eyes the folders again and tries to figure it out but she grabs the one that looks like it's been used recently and hands it to Santana who takes it from her without looking at it. She bites her lip and eyes the folder.

Santana flicks her gaze to Charlie for a moment and then looks at the folder and frowns slightly. It's not the folder she asked for. This one is labeled Federal jurisdiction and she eyes Charlie. "I don't have time to play with you Charlie. Get me the right folder."

Charlie takes it back for a moment and places it back down but she really doesn't know which folder it is and she grimaces and looks at Santana who has now stopped what she was doing and Charlie grabs the next folder and brings it to Santana hoping its right.

Santana frowned and reached for the shock collar remote, "Charlie I said we can't play," Santana said firmly and pushed the button. Shaking her head as she watches Charlie fall to her knees. "No more messing around Charlie." Santana says firmly.

Charlie panics and immediately heads back and grabs one blindly, she did something bad and she doesn't know how to fix it. But it's never mattered before that all she saw when they wrote things down was squiggly lines. She hands it to Mistress Santana for a moment and closes her eyes hoping its right. She wasn't trying to play with her mistress she just wanted to help and cuddle.

Santana stared at the folder in Charlie's hands, it was once again the wrong folder and she frowns at Charlie for a long moment still fiddling with the shock collar remote. She had never directly misbehaved after getting shocked. She always corrected the behavior and right now she looked panicked and Santana frowned and eyed the document closely and then flicked her eyes to Charlie for a moment and then back at the document. "Charlie—what does it say on that folder? Santana asks.

Charlie frowns and looks at the word on the folder and then at Santana, "It's wrong—I'm sorry Mistress I just—"

"What does it say on the folder Charlie?" Santana repeats cutting Charlie off.

Charlie is quiet for a long moment and studies the folders for a moment, "I don't know," she whispers quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know? I thought you could read!" Santana said getting up ignoring the fact that Charlie shrank back.

"I know my numbers—but Master Jesse said pleasure pets don't need to learn that stuff. So we never learned. I know what things are—I'm sorry Mistress. I didn't mean—"

"The fuck you mean you can't _read_?" Santana asks her annoyance bubbling, not noticing that Charlie flinches away from her as her voice raises. "Do you have any idea how much we paid for you and you mean to tell me that you can't read? It says so that you can do anything that we need you to do to bring us pleasure! What if I want you to read to me? Not that you'd know of course that little fucking smug ass _shit_!" Santana rages getting up and pacing. She flicks her eyes at Charlie who had let out a small whimper and she can't deal with this right now. She needs to find Jesse and rip him a new one. "Go to your bed and stay there till I call for you, I can't deal with this _shit_ right now."

Charlie immediately took off and did exactly what Santana asked, she needed to be good. They were going to give her back to Master Jesse. She shivered, she had tried really hard and she was doing everything right and she really liked both her mistresses—and she didn't know that they wanted that. She didn't want to be given back. She wiped her eyes, she would try and do better but she didn't know what better was. She really didn't maybe she could teach herself to read and then they'd be happy and keep her around.

* * *

Brittany sighed, "I don't quite see what the big deal is Santana. It's not like either of us knew that she couldn't read. She's functional she can get things that she recognizes, we've had her for three weeks and if you hadn't been specific we probably never would have found out."

"Of course it's a big deal Brittany, what sort of shitty service is he running. He said that she could do anything that we wanted. It was in the bloody contract. She can't read, how the hell is she supposed to help me? Or get things right if she can't read? You know what he said to me when I called to rip him out?" Santana said angrily not caring that her voice was raised. "Because you don't want her getting ideas and thinking she's above her station. She's a pleasure slave, she doesn't have any need to read or write." Santana mimicked him.

Brittany snorted at Santana's impression. "Well what do you want to do about it Santana? She's our pet and if you ask him to give us our money back won't he take her away from us?"

Santana scoffed at the idea. Charlie was _their_ pet, she wasn't going to let some smarmy asshole take her back and ruin her. "I don't know what I want to do about it, but something needs to happen. He can't give us a pet with a defect and expect us to be happy."

Brittany frowned Charlie didn't have a defect she just couldn't read or write. "Santana, she can still do what she normally did before. It's no big deal, she's our pet." Brittany frowned a bit, "Did you really have to shock her though?"

"I didn't know that she couldn't read! She's been functioning, she pick out food just fine, when you're cooking. You ask her for sugar, or cinnamon and she gets it. I didn't even think for a moment that she couldn't read until after I punished her. I thought she just wanted to play." Santana said defensively.

Brittany sighed, Santana felt guilty it was one thing to punish Charlie for a behavior that she could change it was another thing to punish her for something she couldn't help and she had been trying really hard to keep them happy and content. She moves and wraps her arms around. "It's what it is Santana there's nothing you can do to change it now. I know you wouldn't have done it if you had known." Brittany said nuzzling her. She kisses Santana gently. The kiss quickly turns into something more and she feels Santana shift her so she's on her desk and she laughs. "Horny much?"

Santana smirked, "You know how I get when I get annoyed," She says grunting back as she grinds herself against Brittany's hip, she just needs a bit of release to be able to think this through.

Charlie bit her lip, she knew that Mistress Santana had told her to wait until she was called, but she hadn't done her chores yet, and she just wanted to make sure she did them so they knew that she really wanted to be good for them. She couldn't help but overhear things. They were going to send her back—she was going to be sent back to Master Jesse. She wiped away some of her tears, they were angry with her and she was broken and defective and they were going to send her back. She glanced at the laundry basket that she had in her hands and immediately moved to put it back where she found it. She needed to learn how to read so they wouldn't send her back.

She puts the laundry back and tries to block out the sound of her mistresses having sex as she tries to figure out what to do next as she glances at the magazines that Mistress Brittany has stacked near the bed and she reaches for one. It's against the rules to steal but this is an emergency and she would put it back once she was done. She grabs the magazine and moves to her bed and finds a place to hide it and curls back up and waits for her mistresses. Maybe she has a bit of time before they send her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Brittany ran her fingers through Charlie's hair and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Today is _super_ important for Santana, so you have to behave and do whatever it is you're asked of you perfectly Charlie," Brittany said to her pet as she adjusted the cute little outfit they had put Charlie in for the night. "If you're good then I'm sure we can give you a treat." Brittany promised and winked at Charlie conspiratorially, even if it didn't quite reach her eyes. She was met with Charlie flashing her a small smile. Charlie had been acting off for the past few days and she wasn't quite sure if this was even a good idea.

"Yes Mistress Brittany," Charlie mumbled as she adjusted the clothes a bit, she smiled. Even though she still couldn't read anything she was trying her hardest every night after her mistresses had gone to bed. She didn't even know where to start or how to begin. She was excited to see Quinn again—maybe her sister could help her so they wouldn't send her away. Rachel seemed like she would teach Quinn to read. She hoped she had a few minutes to talk to her.

Brittany smiled at Charlie and helped her with her hair, they hadn't bothered to cut it and it was getting a bit wild but she personally liked it on Charlie. "But, Santana says to remind you that you belong to us—so no one else is allowed to touch you like we do. I don't want to share you with anyone other than Santana. You're our pet. So if someone asks you to do something for them, then you tell them that your mistresses said no and you don't want to get in trouble. That also means that you can't sleep with the other pets Charlie. "

Charlie nodded and bit her lip, she wanted to let them know that she wanted to stay with them—but she couldn't cry because that wasn't attractive. "I only want to be with you and Mistress Santana." Charlie says quietly but it brings a smile to Brittany's lip and she hugs her tightly. It makes her feel a bit better and she makes a note to do her best today. She doesn't want to get sent back and they might just be looking for a reason so she's spent extra time lately with her chores making sure that they're spotless, and she's made sure that she gave them very best sex and her best begging.

Brittany smiles at this and takes Charlie's arm pulling her along, she didn't want to have to deal with a leash today and Charlie wasn't going to wander off, she knew better than to do that. She waited until she was excused. "It'll be _fine_ Charlie. Just remember all the rules and you'll get a special treat," Brittany said with a smile. That special treat would include being cuddled by the two of them and she could have a bit of the bacon that she really seemed to like, and loads of sex.

* * *

Quinn smiled at Charlie from across the room, she couldn't leave Rachel just yet not without her permission. Especially not in a public place like this. But she knew her twin wanted her, she still had the collar wrapped around her neck much to her annoyance but she hadn't been shocked again. "Rachel?" Quinn asked keeping her eyes to the ground in an act of subservience. She wanted Rachel to say yes. "Can I go see Charlie please?"

Rachel tilted her head from the person she had been talking ignoring their annoyed look at Quinn. She turned to Santana and Brittany who once again looked absolutely fabulous tonight, she was jealous Santana always did have an eye for fashion and if they were talking she was sure that Santana would have helped her pick out an outfit eventually. "Of course Quinn we can go see and talk to Santana and Brittany. We should see if they're willing to have another playdate of course. Maybe you can spend a bit longer with your twin this time." Rachel glanced at the person she had been talking to, "If you'll _excuse me_." Rachel said as she moved along not even really waiting for an answer as she approached Santana and Brittany.

Santana groaned a bit, "Hobbit incoming," she murmured to Brittany who stifled a giggle. They hadn't talked since their last spat and she really didn't want to deal with Rachel's judgmental behavior, she only really had one thing in mind and that was to bring Karofsky and his business to her firm, it would mean a possible bonus at the end of the year and she might make partner next year if her billable hours were high. "Hobbit?"

"Santana," Rachel said greeting her and smiling at Brittany. "Brittany. I have come to apologize for my behavior the other day and as you can see I did take some of your advice. Quinn was having a bit of trouble controlling her aggression. I found that I didn't quite like using it on her but she hasn't shown that she's aggressive lately—what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for judging you. I do understand that there are consequences for acting out and I don't want Quinn to end up like Sebastian's pet," Rachel said leaning in and dropping her voice.

Brittany frowned slightly, "What happened to Blaine?" she asks keeping her voice down and looking over at Sebastian, she frowns ever so slightly when he adjusts and she sees Blaine hobbling after him and she immediately looks away. "He ran?"

Rachel nodded, "He ran—and he got the brand and they—well they sliced open his legs. Sebastian paid to have it repaired—but by the time that they gave Blaine back the damage was to extensive—they did the best that they could but he'll never be the same again. Sebastian does love him though. He's doing his best to nurse him back to health and make sure he's okay—I think it's their first public outing in a while."

Santana winced and looked over at Blaine watching the pet hobble after his master and shakes her head, "That's why I had to discipline her—you think I _want_ her to go to the kennel? This is what I am trying to prevent." She glances back at Charlie for a moment who is standing behind them. She wasn't sure if Blaine got lucky, it would been far kinder to simply kill him, than to have him be crippled like that. Sebastian was a good man, others would have gotten rid of a damaged pet like that. It was an embarrassment.

"We're never going to let that happen to Charlie," Brittany said shaking her head. Charlie would never run away, they had done everything that was required to make sure that it didn't happen. She was obedient and she loved them very much just like they loved her.

"I'm not going to let it happen to Quinn either, I didn't see it because Quinn was well behaved but—she did show signs of aggression and you know it's a far worse punishment if she attacks another pet or—well someone important." Rachel said with a sigh.

Santana opened her mouth to say something when she pauses as Karofsky approaches them a wine glass in his hand, it's obvious he's had a bit too much to drink which is irritating but she swallows it. She wants that damn bonus. "Mr. Karofsky," She said putting on a smile.

Dave glanced at her and turned his attention back to the twin pets, they were the talk of the room, and he wanted them. "Santana, so we're clear, I'm still shopping around the various firms."

Santana nodded at this, of course he was. He was also an idiot, "Dave, I can call you Dave right? You aren't going to find a firm with our type of resources. Not only are we prepared to offer a discounted retainer fee on top of the discounted hourly rate, you'll also have your own junior attorney at your disposal and I will _personally_ see to any issues that may arise."

Dave grunted at this waving her words off and pointing to Charlie, who was standing quietly beside Quinn who was trying to get her attention. "I want to see the two of them _fuck_."

Santana stiffened, there was a dark part of her that would have done anything to get Karofsky's business and she was one of the best closers at the firm, which was why her billable hours were so damn high. She flicked her eyes to Charlie and Quinn for a moment, and crinkle her nose in disgust. She didn't want Rachel's lame spoiled pet infecting her pet. She's about to say something when Rachel speaks up. "Absolutely not, I have no interest in seeing my pet in such a position." She said bluntly.

Santana relaxed and she felt Brittany squeeze her hand and give her a pointed look, one that informed her that it really didn't matter they weren't going to let Karofsky have his way with their pet. "Charlie, why don't you go get us some wine."

Charlie nodded and smiled at her, "Yes Mistress, red or white?" Charlie asks after a moment, she sees both and she wants to make sure it's the right one.

"Red," Brittany says with a smile and watches as Charlie nods and heads off to get them drinks.

Karofsky watches Charlie moving through the crowds, and Santana frowns, not quite trusting this man anywhere near her pet. "So about coming to our firm—"

Karofsky shook his head, and turned back to Santana. "Don't be such a drag Lopez, we can talk on Monday when I've made my decision. It's a fucking party and there are people that I need to mingle with."

Santana forced a smile on her lips, "Of course, enjoy I hope to hear from you on Monday," Santana said with a shake of her head as she watched Karofsky wander off. She crinkled her nose in disgust. "I fucking _hate_ him, fucking weirdo."

"You weren't going to say yes were you?" Brittany asks giving Santana a look.

"Fuck no, of course not." Santana said.

"Good because we shouldn't encourage that behavior in Charlie she might think its okay," Brittany said crossing her arms. "He wasn't very nice and he didn't even really listen to you—do you have to have him as a client?"

"Unfortunately he's one of the fastest growing Realtors in the area and my bosses want to lock him down before he signs with one of the other firms. I can already see some lawyers here from other firms. Honestly I don't really _give_ a fuck if he doesn't like the fact that we didn't let him use our pet for his own sick perversions. I don't want her catching whatever he has." Santana said shaking her head. Her bosses could kiss her ass.

Rachel nods and smiles at Santana, "I was thinking that we could have another playdate soon, as you know I'm going to be busy with my new part soon and before I get far too busy I was thinking that they should have another little play date."

"We should, Charlie's been really good lately, she deserves a small treat. But only if Quinn behaves herself to," Brittany said.

* * *

Charlie followed Puck to the wine cellar they had run out of wine upstairs and she didn't want to go back empty handed and Puck seemed nice. He had a smile on his face and he didn't even seem bothered by the dark black bruises on his back or the burns on his chest. She didn't know what to say to him, he didn't seem to have a very nice master. "Mistress Brittany said she wanted the red wine."

"One bottle of red wine coming up," Puck said moving to grab one, he let out a small hiss in pain as he bent over, but he grabbed the bottle and handed it to Charlie before moving to grab another case. He was already going to get punished because he hadn't kept the wine flowing tonight.

Charlie hesitated for a moment, "Do you need some help?" she asks.

Puck flashes her a small smile, "No, Master Dave will be angry if I don't do this by myself, so don't worry. You just get that wine to your mistresses," he said with another smile.

Charlie frowns at this but nods and begins to head out when she hears some footsteps thundering down the stairs. " _Puck_. Where the _fuck_ is the wine? I thought I told you and Finn to—" Dave stops and looks at Charlie who is still holding the wine. He slowly smiles and enters her space watching as she quickly scrambles back. Dave reaches forward and grabs her chin tilting it up, "Fuck—Lopez made a find. I wonder if she'd loan you out for a night. Doesn't matter—" he said shaking his head as he placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder and forced her down. "Bet you suck dick really good," he said.

Charlie struggled and was rewarded with him digging his hand into her shoulder, she frowned slightly and looked over at Puck who seemed frozen and she looked up at Dave who was trying to unzip his pants. "I'm sorry—but my mistresses said that they're the only people who are allowed to touch me. I don't want to make them upset, and they asked for this wine and they are probably upset that I'm taking so long." She squirmed trying to pull away.

Puck opened his mouth to correct her—you didn't say no to his master and he watches as Charlie's backhanded and she drops the wine as she falls back. The sound of the bottle breaking on the floor and he moves to intervene as Dave grabs Charlie and yanks her across the ground not caring that her hands drag along the cut glass and the wine dirtying her dress and tearing into her skin opening it. "Master—if you want a mouth—" he begins moving and touching Dave's arm and is shoved off immediately.

"You want to help your mistress don't you? You want me to choose her firm don't you?" David asks and pushes Charlie against the wall his hands tearing at her dress, she's not fighting him off, and he grins taking it as acceptance.

Charlie closes her eyes, she doesn't want to disobey and starts to struggle again she just wants to go home or find her mistresses and just leave. "Please let me go—I belong to—" another jarring blow and she loses her train of thought. Charlie squeezes her eyes, fighting back would be really bad for her mistresses and she doesn't want them to get upset with her. She doesn't want this. " _Please_." She begs, feeling his gross fingers on her and she squeezes her eyes shut tighter.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing," Santana hisses her voice dangerously low.

Dave turns to Santana and frowns when he sees his other pet Finn behind her looking slightly sheepish. "I didn't think you'd mind, after all you do want my business and I'm sure your boss told you to give me whatever I want," he said still holding Charlie who was trying to squirm away.

"Mistress—I told him I'm yours," Charlie said immediately, she didn't want her to be mad. "I tried, I'm sorry—I didn't know—"

"I did _not_ give you permission to touch my pet and you know if you hurt her that I will fucking _ruin you_. Now let Charlie go." Santana said the fury in her eyes and she watched as Dave finally dropped Charlie who immediately scrambled behind her, slipping on the spilt wine and cutting her hand and knees and hides behind her.

"I'm sorry—Mistress—" Charlie began again scared that she was in trouble. Why was it when she tried so hard that it never went her way?

"Enough Charlie," Santana interrupts, she needs to control this situation. "You know what you can _take_ your business, I'm sure the waste of human flesh you are will end up costing us more than you're worth and we'll probably somehow be hemorrhaging money if we take you on as a fucking client, so you can take your shitty fucking business and cram it up your ass," Santana said before turning around and taking Charlie by the arm and pulling her along. She needed to separate her from this clusterfuck, taking her had been a terrible idea. Karofsky could have fucking hurt her. "We're going home—don't look back Charlie." Santana said to her immediately when she heard the sound of Dave quite probably beating on his pets.

Charlie kept her eyes to the ground as they walked through the halls, keeping her mouth shut, the panic once again rising. She just wanted to stay with her mistresses. "Mistress—" Charlie began.

"Charlie?" Quinn said causing Charlie to turn to her and she saw her twin with a ripped dress and a bruise just under her eye, and she felt the anger bubbling up again only to feel Rachel immediately grab on to her arm.

"Quinn. Don't." Rachel said firmly. She eyed Santana who shook her head, they weren't going to talk about it publically. " _Quinn_." Rachel repeated when Quinn shrugged her off. Her tone didn't bring Quinn to heel but the sound of her purse opening did and she watched as Quinn froze. They couldn't make a scene here.

Brittany was at Charlie's side immediately, "What happened?" She said, her tone actually causing Santana to pause and look at her. It wasn't a regular occurrence that she was angry, but right now she was looking at her injured pet who looked like she was about ready to cry.

"Brittany let's get to the car," Santana said as she continued to lead Charlie out of the house. Brittany following her immediately.

"I told him that I was yours—and I wasn't allowed to. I was polite I _swear_ ," Charlie tried to explain to her mistress hoping that they'd forgive her, as they finally make it outside and she feels Mistress Brittany wrap her arms around her, and the tears start to fall as she realizes that she's gotten Mistress Brittany's dress all dirty with the wine and the blood. "Your dress—I'm sorry—I just—"

Brittany ignores the fact that her dress is quite probably ruined and gently shushes her pet who is still trying to get away to try and save the dress. "Charlie," she says gently.

"Please don't give me away—he didn't really touch me just his hands and I—can wash—" Charlie babbles, and she can't help the tears.

Santana stops and looks at Charlie hearing what she said, "We aren't going to give you away Charlie you're _our_ pet. I'm not mad at you, I'm furious at Karofsky." It doesn't seem to calm her down and Santana sighs and moves to wrap her arms around her pet and rubs her arm gently. "Charlie, we're not going to give you away over this. You didn't do anything wrong."

Brittany nods at this, keeping a firm hold on Charlie as she guides her into the car, "We're not upset with you and everything is going to be fine, we're not going to let anything happen to you." She doesn't let go instead sliding into the back seat with her and gently stroking her head in a soothing motion as Charlie curls up against her and clings. Brittany looks up at Santana who has a distraught look on her face and she shakes her head they were most definitely going to talk about this, as soon as Charlie was calm.


	10. Chapter 10

Brittany ran her hand along Charlie’s head, watching as her pet’s breathing finally evened out. She had been a mess for most of the night, which only seemed to make it worse. She was panicking for disappointing them and it had gotten worse when she had offered herself to them and they had said no. But a nice bubble bath where she allowed Charlie to play with some rubber duckies and putting her on the bed where they had talked quietly and nuzzled her had finally seemed to work in calming her down. Brittany hummed as she stroked her back while she rested her head on Santana’s lap. Santana running her hand through her hair, stroking the back of her head. Santana had needed to repeat over and over again that they weren’t going to send her back. “How did this happen San?” Brittany asked quietly. “If that pet hadn’t gotten us—” Brittany trails off her brow furrowing, she didn’t want to think about it.

Santana frowns and sighs, she had been going over tonight as well, and she traced the band aid on Charlie’s hands gently, they would heal. “We shouldn’t have let her go off by herself. That’s what happened. Especially not in a strange place, she could have gotten lost or some fucking asshole like Dave could have gotten to her. But she hadn’t fought back and there was a part of her that knew that Charlie would have gotten in some serious shit if she had—but still her words as a master should have trumped anything that Dave did.

“Well she followed our rules _exactly_ , and she still wasn’t safe San, she could have been hurt or that waste of space could have done something to hurt her. I told Rachel she could bring Quinn tomorrow so that Charlie could have someone to bring her comfort,” Brittany said rubbing her pets back. Charlie shifted a bit and she smiled. “We need to protect her better, what if she had attacked him?”

There was a part of her that wished Charlie had fought back, especially given the state that Dave’s own pets were in. But doing such a thing would lead to a terrible backlash against them and Charlie and she didn’t want Charlie to be put down. “She’s not allowed to be alone with people who we haven’t given the okay.” Santana said and looked at Brittany. “That works right?”

Brittany frowns ever so slightly they’d have to make decisions about getting Charlie the exercise she required, she did like going outside and looking at the flowers but with what happened today maybe it was just better to keep her inside and make exercising her chores. It seemed unfair to punish her like that, but they wanted to keep her safe. The outside world was dangerous for pets. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so upset Santana—I don’t want to see it again.” It wasn’t just upset it was desperate, like she was truly afraid that they were going to get rid of her.

“You think I want to see her that upset to? He touched her and shew as more concerned about what we thought about her. She’s a loyal pet Brittany and she panicked, and she was scared. She handled herself as well as she could have.” Santana watches as Brittany gets up and off the bed and moves to Charlie’s bed. “What are you doing Brittany?”

“I’m getting rid of it, she thought we were going to return her or something worse! She needs to sleep with us, Santana even if it is at the foot of the bed. It won’t spoil her to let her know that we aren’t just going to give up on her like that. She needs stability and she needs to be afraid that we’re going to give her away.” Brittany said as she pulled the cushions off so she could toss the damn thing out. She frowns when she notices that the magazines that she’s been missing are tucked under the cushions and she frowns as she picks them up and a few papers that have rather child-like writing on them but look to be from the manual. “San?”

Santana gently places Charlie’s head down on a pillow, and moves to the edge of the bed where Brittany was holding up the papers and the magazines and raises a brow, “What’s that?” Santana asked crinkling her nose a bit.

“Well I found my missing magazines, you don’t think she’s trying to teach herself how to read and from the looks of it—write?” Brittany asks looking at Charlie who was sleeping soundly.

Santana frowns ever so slightly and glanced back at their pet. Jesse had told her that pets that learned how to read generally put on airs and there was also the fact that they might stumble upon some dangerous reading that would put ideas in their head. She had been furious at this but she hadn’t given it much thought, but it seemed their pet wanted to learn probably to please them. “That’s a bit out of her league isn’t it?” Santana said reading the title. _Engineering and technology_. She didn’t even understand what was in those magazines of Brittany’s, there was no way that their pet would ever understand.

“Well why didn’t she just ask us to teach her?” Brittany said with a shake of her head.

Santana winced at that. It was probably her fault for Charlie not trusting them to come and tell them to teach her how to read. “I’ll pick up some easy books for children and that’s filled with pictures, she might like that. I’ll also get her own notebook and we can spend tomorrow evening teaching her the alphabet.” Santana suggests. “Maybe in a few weeks we can give her videos that will help her learn how to read and she’ll have to read to us in the evenings.”

Brittany smiles at this and nods, it would be nice to do something with Charlie and maybe it would help her. “Alright help me move this pet bed away. She’s still sleeping with us.”

* * *

 

Charlie rubbed her eyes, her head hurt and she bit her lip. Her mistresses were gone and she shivered and quickly got off the bed. She wasn’t allowed to sleep on the bed without Mistress Santana or Brittany’s permission and she wanted to make sure that they didn’t have any other reason to send her back. She moved to go to her pet bed when she felt the panic starting to creep up. Her bed was gone, her bed was gone and they were going to send her back. She could feel the tears welling up and she pads to the kitchen where she can hear both of her mistresses eating breakfast. She thought they had said that they weren’t giving her away. Mistress Santana had promised they weren’t going to get rid of her.

“Charlie we made your favorite,” Brittany said putting a plate of bacon on the table when she noticed her pet entering the room. She frowns when she sees the tears and Brittany reaches over and pets her head. “What’s wrong?”

“My bed—you’re going to get rid of me,” Charlie said looking at the plate and they were being really nice to her so they didn’t feel bad.

Santana frowned ever so slightly and looked at Brittany, maybe taking the bed so suddenly hadn’t been their brightest idea. “We aren’t going to give you back to Jesse, he’s a douchebag. And if you want your bed back we can put it back in the room if you want, we just thought you’d like to sleep with us every night.”

Charlie doesn’t quite understand, she liked her bed she got to hide stuff in it and it was hers, “Can I have my bed back please?” she asks looking down at the ground and fidgeting with her fingers.

Brittany glanced at Santana who didn’t seem thrilled at the prospect of dragging Charlie’s bed back upstairs, “Why do you want your bed back?” Brittany asks Charlie gently.

“It’s my bed,” Charlie said and bites her lip. “I like my bed and I like sleeping with you but I’m not allowed on the furniture when you’re not here but I’m always allowed on my bed.” Charlie admits. It was her safe spot.

Santana crinkled her nose she did have a point, “Alright, we’ll put it back now come here and tell me what that says,” Santana says pointing at a paper and watching as confusion crosses Charlie face but she does approach and stare at name. Santana frowned, she didn’t even know what it was like to not be able to recognize your own name.

“I don’t—I can’t read mistress,” Charlie says a distressed look on her face.

“That’s your name Charlie,” Brittany said gently rubbing Charlie’s back to soothe her. “Santana and I have decided that we’re going to teach you how to read. So we’re going to get you books so you don’t have to borrow my magazines which are far to advanced for you.” Brittany says. “Next time if you want to learn something—just ask us Charlie you don’t have to do it on your own.”

Charlie blinks at the letters on the paper and she touches it, that’s her name and she touches it gently tracing it with her fingers. “That’s my name?”

“Yes, that’s your name. You can practice writing it today before Quinn comes to visit,” Santana said. “After you eat.” Santana adds after a moment when Charlie grabs at the pen.

Charlie bites her lip for a moment, “Can I learn how to write Quinn’s name to?” She asks wanting to show her twin what she’s learned.

Santana shakes her head and takes the pen and neatly writes out Quinn’s name. “That’s Quinn’s name. I said eat your breakfast Charlie.” Santana said swatting Charlie’s hand away.

Charlie huffs blowing out her cheeks as she grabs a piece of bacon and eats it quickly drinking some water and smiling as she relaxes. Maybe they weren’t going to give her away. And now she could show Quinn how to write her name, she’d be so jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also want to mention, that I do have a tumblr and a patreon. You get an idea of where my updates are, and you can donate if you want to.  
> http://astarpen.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.patreon.com/astarpen


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn immediately pulled away from Rachel as Brittany opened the door, brushing by Brittany. “Where is she?” Quinn demanded. She had wanted to come last night but Rachel had said no to her.

Brittany frowned ever so slightly, and glanced at Rachel who sighed but gave her a small smile. “She’s in the living room—” Brittany didn’t need to finish as Quinn practically took off. Brittany sighed and looked at Rachel. “Sorry Rachel, it’s just me today. Santana got called into the office to explain what happened with Dave.” Brittany said to Rachel.

Rachel bit her lip as she watched Quinn go to her sister, “Is she okay?”

Brittany sighed and ran a hand through her hair, she glanced back at the living room for a moment before motioning for Rachel to follow her to the kitchen. “Honestly Rachel, it took quite a while for her to calm down last night. We didn’t quite know what to do, but we finally got her to sleep. But I think we might have aggravated her fears when we were just trying to do something nice for her. We got rid of her pet bed so she could sleep with us every night. That wasn’t the right move on our parts, even if our intentions were pure. She needed stability and taking that away from her right then just made her think that we were going to give her back to Jesse,” Brittany admitted. “So we had to put it back but she’s been in a good mood since then, but we’re keeping her busy.” Brittany said with a smile.

Rachel frowned ever so slightly, “Are you sure it’s wise to do that with her after a traumatic event like that? I don’t know what I would do but I would sue him for every penny for touching _my_ pet.” Rachel said angrily.

Brittany nodded, she wanted Santana to do that but right now her concern was Charlie. “She tried last night once we got home to sort of get that from us but we just made her go to bed. We haven’t done that with her, but we gave her a treat this morning and she’s just been working on her own with me checking in on her.” Brittany smiled a bit, every time she checked Charlie would immediately try and see if she wanted anything.

Rachel shook her head, still in disbelief. The barbarism of some people. It was simple cruelty and it was simply horrid manners. Santana and Brittany hadn’t given him permission to touch _their_ pet. “Well, David even though he has money is now person non-grata. Not soon after you left others did as well. I hope Santana doesn’t get into any trouble over this.”

Brittany shrugged at this, she wasn’t worried about Santana, she would probably crack some heads and use her vicious words to keep her job. Or she’d quit and go to one of the many firms that would give her a spleen so she’d sign with them. Her firm would have to be an idiot to fire her, and she was sure that many of Santana’s clients would follow her. “How’s Quinn been doing?”

Rachel smiles at this, “She’s been doing alright actually, Quinn’s been well behaved. She doesn’t need to be told things twice. I don’t have to shock her, but all I need to do is take out the controller and if there is a problem she’ll stop.”

Brittany hummed, “Santana and I are thinking that after another month or two of taking off her shock collar. It was never going to be a permanent thing with us Rachel, Charlie understands what we expect from her. She doesn’t have any really aggression problems and she learns rules quickly. I think she needs that stability right now. We’ll get her another collar of course, maybe Santana will let me pick it out. I was thinking rainbows and unicorns.”

Rachel smiled at this and eyed the living room, “We should totally look at collars together, perhaps matching ones. You know you get one color, and I get another one. However I think I’ll wait a bit, on when to put it on. I think it’ll be absolutely cute.”

Brittany grinned at this, it did seem like a bit of fun. “Want to look online?”

-0-

Quinn watched walked into the living room where Charlie was seated on the ground, a paper on front of her as she worked at the coffee table and frowned. She was humming to herself and looked to be writing things down. “Charlie?”

Charlie paused and looked up and grinned when she saw her twin, “Quinn—you have to see what Mistress Santana and Brittany taught me,” Charlie said getting up to grab Quinn’s arm. She wasn’t sure if she could teach Quinn what she knew, which wasn’t that much but she wanted to show Quinn her name. Charlie points to the paper where she had been practicing, “Look—that’s your name. Quinn. That’s my name, Charlie.”

Quinn ignored what Charlie was attempting to show her and wrapped her arms around her twin tightly hugging her. “Are you okay? I was going to go after him—for hurting you but Rachel made me stop.” Quinn gritted her teeth, she would have killed him damn the consequences.

Charlie blinked and frowned as she pulled away from Quinn, “I don’t—I don’t want to talk about it Quinn. I’m fine, my mistresses made me breakfast and they said that they weren’t going to send me back. And they gave me back my bed. Plus they’re teaching me how to read. It’s going to be a part of my daily chores and I’m going to have to read to them each night.” Charlie said and smiled at Quinn. “It’s good that Rachel stopped you Quinn. He would have hurt you or you would have gotten in a lot of trouble, and that would make your mistress sad. You really should call her Mistress Rachel you know.” Charlie said touching Quinn’s shock collar.

Quinn gently swats Charlie’s hands away, she isn’t going to call Rachel anything but Rachel. “Charlie—”

Charlie pulled Quinn’s hand gently and pointed at her paper, “See, I can write your name now Quinn. Do you want me to teach you? Master Jesse never let us do something like this maybe if you ask Mistress Rachel she can teach you how to read as well.”

“Charlie—you need to tell me what happened—so I can—” Quinn says and Charlie turns to look at her.

“You can’t do anything Quinn. We’re _pets_. I don’t want you to get in trouble Quinn, and I’m fine. He just touched me and put his fingers inside me. I was more scared that my mistresses wouldn’t want me anymore—but they do.” Charlie informed her twin. She paused for a moment and then sighed, it was obvious this wasn’t what Quinn wanted. “Quinn—I don’t want you getting in trouble, so please—just let me show you how to write your name?”

Quinn frowned she used to protect Charlie, of course it had led to a lot of pain but it was worth it, but now Charlie didn’t need her and she didn’t quite know why she stayed. “Okay—you can show me how to write my name,” She said after a moment and watched as Charlie grinned widely at her. Quinn took a seat beside Charlie and leaned against her gently.

Charlie showed Quinn her name that Santana had written out for her. “Q-U-I-N-N,” Charlie said pointing to each letter. “That’s how you spell Quinn, and that’s how you write it.” Charlie hands Quinn her pen and paper. “You try to write it out.”

The pen felt foreign in her hands but she traced the letters onto the blank page. It was wobbly but it looked close enough to what was drawn out. She did it a few more times while Charlie corrected her, but she kept quiet. It was weird Charlie knowing something that she didn’t know, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I was really scared, he hurts his pets badly and I thought he was going to do that to me,” Charlie admits after a moment and frowns a bit. “But Mistress Santana protected me and Mistress Brittany hugged me and bathed me and made me breakfast, so I’m not scared anymore. “You put the little tail in the wrong place Quinn—it has to be off to the side.”

“I thought you didn’t like your Mistresses I thought they were mean to you,” Quinn said crinkling her nose as she tried again.

“It hurt the first time, but now I like doing it with them. Having sex with them. I like having sex with them, even when they tease me and don’t let me cum for a long time, or they use the crop and tease me. It feels really good and then they hug me and tell me I’ve been a good pet for them and I love being their good pet. I like being with them. Don’t you like being with Mistress Rachel doesn’t she let you do whatever you want?”

Quinn made a face at that, “The sex is fine—I’m not—” Quinn lets out a frustrated sigh. Not knowing how to get her feelings into words. “I hate this collar. How can you stand it to be punished all the time even if you’re trying your best? She doesn’t—use it. She just says she’s going to use it and it hurts and I don’t like it.”

Charlie was quiet, “I don’t like the shocks either but—they only do it when I’m bad and I’m not listening. So I know that if I’m good I won’t get shocked. Only Mistress Santana shocks me but she’s not mean about it. I deserve to be punished for not listening to her. I don’t even think she likes doing it. Just be better Quinn—maybe if you call her mistress and just do whatever she wants she’ll stop.”

“I do, until Rachel doesn’t like something that I did,” Quinn said and frowned, or if Rachel was in a bad mood the remote would come out a bit faster. Quinn shrugs, “Why can’t you just teach me how to read and write?”

“I don’t know how to read. Mistress Santana and Mistress Brittany need to teach me—I guess I could teach you after I learn,” Charlie offers after a moment. “My name is harder to spell. C-H-A-R-L-E.” She pauses for a moment and scratches her head and looks at the paper again. “C-H-A-R-L-I-E.” She says, correcting herself. “I always forget the I,” Charlie admits and laughs.

Quinn rolls her eyes, “You’re not very good at this are you?”

“I’ve only been learning for an hour Quinn, and Mistress Santana said she’d pick me up some videos that I can watch so I can learn.” Charlie huffs.

“Charlie I made you some bacon wrapped chicken for you, I guess you can share with Quinn if you like,” Brittany said as she watched as Charlie got up and ran over to her a huge grin on her face.

“Do I—have to?” Charlie asks glancing at Quinn, these were her favorite snacks and she only got them when Mistress Santana was around. Which wasn’t that often.

“No you don’t have to but it’s good manners if you do,” Brittany said and kissed Charlie’s cheek.

Charlie huffed again and nodded, “Thank you Mistress Brittany,” Charlie said and moved the snack to where she was sitting with Quinn and handed Quinn one. “Mistress Brittany said its good manners. So this one yours, the rest are mine.”

Quinn crinkled her nose at this, and took a bite of it, letting the savory flavor of bacon hit her tastes buds. Rachel didn’t eat meat, so this was a rare treat and she groaned, and immediately reached for another one.

“ _Quinn_ ,” Charlie huffed at her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also want to mention, that I do have a tumblr and a patreon. You get an idea of where my updates are, and you can donate if you want to.  
> http://astarpen.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.patreon.com/astarpen


	12. Chapter 12

“Well, I believe it’s time for me to take my leave, but I think we all learned something about owning a pet and the people who you trust. I still can’t believe Dave did that. I understand that some people find it kinky, that they enjoy that swapping aspect, but the thought revolts me.” Rachel admits. “It’s different you and Santana are  married , but I could never just leave Quinn in the hands of someone else that I didn’t completely trust.” 

Brittany frowned slightly, “Well Santana’s thinking that she should just be a house pet, not allowed to go anywhere. I think it’s a bit harsh, but maybe it’s for the best. She was never big on going outside anyway, at least without one of us. Though, I think the problem is she doesn’t quite understand how the world works. She gets bits and pieces of it, but I don’t think she recognized  danger until it was too late. So Santana and I are going to teach her so she doesn’t get into any trouble. You should do the same, you know Charlie doesn’t know how to read?” 

Rachel frowned ever so slightly, “What do you mean she doesn’t know how to read? Quinn has been running lines with me whenever my co-stars aren’t around—”

Brittany held up her hand, “They’re very good at pretending, but Santana asked Charlie to pick up one of her books and it became evident that she didn’t know to read. I mean, she tried to teach herself with one of my technical manuals, and we found out that she didn’t even know how to spell her own name. So we’re teaching her. Maybe Quinn does know how to read, but you won’t know until you test her. I mean it’s completely up to you if you want to take the time to teach her.”

Rachel frowned, “You mean she’s  hidden this from me?” 

“I don’t think it’s  hiding so much as it’s never been a problem before,” Brittany explains. “It didn’t become a problem until Santana stayed at home, and was trying to get some work done so she could go back to playing with Charlie—it’s not fair that she gets to work from home and I don’t. I was going to suggest taking her to the office with me but—after Dave, I’m unsure if that’s a smart idea.” Brittany shakes her head, Dave had ruined things for  everybody . 

Rachel pushed past Brittany and moved to check on Quinn, who was sitting beside Charlie on the ground, their voices were hushed and they hadn’t noticed that they were being watched. She watches as Brittany strolls into the living room and Charlie immediately notices her and begins to get up. “Mistress—“

“It’s fine Charlie, what are you two up to?”

“I’m showing Quinn that I can write my name and hers,” Charlie explained, she doesn’t sit back down till Brittany nods towards her. “Do you need me to—”

“Charlie, it’s fine you can just practice writing your name till you get good at it,” Brittany said moving over to run her hand through Charlie’s hair. She smiles when Charlie shifts so she can get better access, she seemed to be enjoying getting petted now. 

Rachel shifts and looks at Quinn who doesn’t quite look at her and sighs, she had gotten a high maintenance pet, “Quinn?” She can’t help but pinch the bridge of her nose when Quinn doesn’t answer her and she groans. It was one of those days, and she can already feel Brittany watching her and judging her. She immediately reaches for her bag, it seemed to be the only way to get Quinn to behave. “Quinn, I called you and I know you heard me.” 

Charlie frowned and turned to her twin, who simply had a frown on her face and seemed intent on ignoring Rachel and just practicing her writing. Discretely Charlie poked Quinn in the side. When Quinn met her eyes Charlie nodded towards Rachel. She couldn’t just be stubborn when she chose, it was going to get her in trouble and—Charlie turns towards her Mistress Brittany and gave her a pleading look. 

Brittany bit her lip for a moment, Santana was the disciplinarian, but Charlie was well behaved and it’s not as if she didn’t quite know what to do. She tried not to look at her pet but Charlie had that look on her face and she sighs. “Rachel, wait—” Brittany began as Rachel pulled out the remote for Quinn’s shock collar. “You’re supposed to be consistent with it, and tell Quinn what she’s done wrong. So she knows. It’s  important , that’s what we did with Charlie and now she’s perfect. It’s probably really confusing for her.” 

“Quinn,  please ?” Charlie whispered to her twin quietly. Rachel couldn’t send Quinn back, she’d never get to see her again. 

Quinn frowned for a moment, she was tired of Rachel changing her mind all the time but patted Charlie on the leg before standing up. “Is it time to go?” 

Rachel gripped the remote in her hand tightly, getting frustrated. There had been something that she had seen in Quinn which was why she had chosen her over Charlie, but maybe she had been a mistake. Charlie was clearly the more docile of the two. 

“Rachel,” Brittany said giving her a small look. “Calm down, if you get worked up then they get worked up. Santana’s always calm when she punishes Charlie. You’re not supposed to punish in anger.” 

Quinn studied Brittany for a moment debating internally, Charlie had it pretty nice here, and she seemed to be getting along better with her new Mistresses, and she got some pretty nice treats. “I want to stay here,” she announced to Rachel. 

Rachel took a calming breath, “No Quinn, we have things to do today and I just brought you here so could see that your sister was  well taken care of. Which she is. So now it’s time for us to go, I don’t have time for your tantrums.” 

Quinn studied Rachel for a moment before sitting back down beside Charlie who immediately got up and scrambled to sit beside her mistress, wanting absolutely no part of this. 

“Quinn—” Charlie began, the distress evident in her voice, only stopping when Brittany pet her again. 

Brittany sighed, wondering why Santana had left her to deal with this mess. She didn’t want to deal with an intense pet that was quickly becoming a problem. Maybe Santana would know how to bring Quinn in line quickly, because at the rate that this was going, Quinn was bound to act out in front of the wrong people and Rachel would get into trouble.  She watched wordlessly as Rachel pressed the button. She frowned immediately when Quinn dropped to the ground and shifted her body so she could stop Charlie from rushing to Quinn’s side. 

Rachel exhaled and looked at Quinn for a moment the guilt overtaking her and she looked to Brittany for advice. Quinn had never acted this way in front of others before, usually it was just the two of them. Something was wrong and she couldn’t figure out what it was. “I said it was time to leave.” 

Quinn looked up at Rachel, and clenched her hands tightly before exhaling, “Sorry Mistress Rachel,” even though her voice was calm she was unable to keep the coldness out her voice and Charlie flinched. She turns to her sister for a moment and smiles at her, “Bye Charlie.” 

“Bye Quinn,” Charlie waves, and looks at her mistress for permission to approach Quinn, when she gets a nod she immediately wraps her arms tightly around her sister. “Quinn you have to behave and work with your mistress, or I’ll never see you again,” she mumbles to her sister.

Quinn holds her for a moment and her face relaxes, “I’ll be okay,” she promises. “Learn a lot so you can teach it to me later.” 

Charlie nods and pulls away to go and stand by her mistress watching as Rachel pulls Quinn along. She frowns when Quinn resists for a moment before deciding to pull Rachel along using her longer legs to force Rachel to move at a quicker pace to keep up. She follows her mistress to see them out and waits till they are no longer in earshot before shuffling a bit and gently tugging on Brittany’s arm. “Mistress Brittany?” Charlie asks biting her lip. 

Brittany glances at her pet and smiles warmly at her, “Yes Charlie?” 

“If Mistress Rachel doesn’t want Quinn anymore can you please take her? Please—I’ll make sure she’s good, I promise.”  Charlie promises quickly. 

Brittany paused for a moment thinking about the request, she couldn’t just say yes without talking to Santana about it but the look that Charlie was giving her causes her to shift a bit. “I’ll talk it over with Santana, but I don’t think you have to worry about Quinn. Now do you want me to make you more treats?” 

Charlie smiles and nods her head, “Yes please, Quinn ate them all.” 

 

 

**  
  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Santana ran a hand through her hair, "Absolutely not. Look, Rachel is a friend but we don't have time to start from scratch and train her for Rachel. Even if we did, training Quinn won't _help_ Rachel. She needs to do it on her own or Quinn will _imprint_ onto us and quite frankly Charlie and Quinn aren't the same. They may look alike but Quinn's more high maintenance than Charlie is." Santana shook her head, with work kicking her ass and the fact that she didn't exactly have time to fix everything that was wrong with Quinn. "Jesse, that dickface, gave her the book to teach her how to manage her pet and she was the one that decided to ignore it. That's on her not us, I mean we followed the book even though we both thought it was harsh and look at Charlie —she knows what's expected of her. We don't need to punish her anymore, she's the perfect pet."

Brittany smiled, "We did do a good job with her didn't we?" There was still a bit of guilt but Charlie was now open to a lot of things, and the best part was she was constantly improving during sex. True they hadn't had sex since the incidence but she was showing that she was _good_ at it. "I know we don't have time and I'm not saying that we do the work for Rachel San, that's cheating. I'm saying that we help her. She's really bad at this, the consistency. I think that's why her behavior is so bad."

"Again this _isn't_ our problem Brittany. Look, I know that you're worried about Rachel but she needs to grow up and do what needs to be done. She's a _pet_ and if Rachel doesn't get her shit together then she's going to lose Quinn—"

"Which will make Charlie sad. They grew up together and you know how Charlie is when Quinn arrives. It makes her happy, it's a nice little treat for her. She asked if we could take Quinn if Rachel can't handle her, and I said I'd talk about it with you. I don't want Charlie to be upset or sad."

"And do what with her? Brittany we already have a pet and training Quinn is going to be a nightmare. Charlie already does everything that we need and everything that we want her too. I mean if it comes to that then we'll revisit the issue, but I don't think that Rachel's going to just quit. She's far too stubborn to admit defeat—" Santana frowns when her phone goes off and she picks it up glancing at the name that appears across the screen. "Speak of the devil," she murmured.

"Rachel?" Brittany asked and shook her head. "I'm going to go cuddle with our pet and see what she's up to maybe watch a movie." Brittany said with a small shake of her head.

"You can't leave me with her," Santana grumbles holding the phone up.

Brittany lets out a laugh, "Fine I'll make popcorn and we can sit and cuddle on the couch, and maybe if you're good I'll let you do that thing that you like," Brittany teases when Santana flushes, her eyes darkening in desire. She lets another amused laugh as she opens the door nearly jumping back in surprise as Charlie's standing there, holding a bunch of papers in one arm, her other arm outstretched about to knock on the door.

"Mistress Brittany!" Charlie says the smile on her face widening. "I finished all the worksheets that Mistress Santana gave me." She immediately pushes them towards her mistress who takes the sheets. "Does that mean we get to play now?"

Brittany fumbled with the papers, flipping them over to look at them, she was learning that much was clear, all the worksheets to get her to practice her writing had been finished and it was completely legible. "Charlie we talked about this, you're not ready to play just yet," Brittany explained. "We want to make sure that you're okay after what happened." Charlie's shoulder's slumped a bit, and she looks over at her Mistress Santana to see if she could convince her. Brittany shakes her head, used to it, she was clever sometimes and now that Santana was a bit more inclined to spoil her, especially with play time Charlie would go to her whenever she said no. "Charlie, Santana's on the phone. You don't want to get in trouble. Come on let's go and make popcorn for the movie tonight."

Charlie pouts for a moment, and is about to follow Mistress Brittany when her Mistress begins to speak causing her to stop and listen. She knows it's wrong to eavesdrop and they don't really like it but they were basically letting her get away with the small things and she can't really help herself.

"Look hobbit, I'm not going to disrupt Charlie's routine any more than it's been disrupted to help you train Quinn. Stop being lazy and read the damned book and train her that way. If you threw it out then come borrow ours, but you have to give it back." Santana was quiet for a moment before turning around to notice her pet standing in the doorway, watching her. She narrows her eyes just a bit and Charlie immediately scrambles off. "Rachel, I get it, Quinn's being a pain in your ass but start from the beginning and tell her what's okay and what's not. In a couple more week Charlie's going to lose her shock collar all together, that's how well behaved she is."

Charlie frowned and rubbed her arm, as she headed to the kitchen that didn't sound right. She didn't want Quinn to be given back to Jesse it would be really bad for her. She bites her lip, she loved her sister, she did but Quinn was being stubborn and it was going to get her hurt. Mistress Santana _had_ to take Quinn, she'd like to live here with Mistress Brittany and Mistress Santana they would be really nice to her. But they didn't need two pets, and that was probably the only reason that Mistress Santana wasn't taking Quinn.

Which meant she would have to leave, for Quinn to be safe. She frowns at that line of thought, she didn't want to go anywhere she wanted to stay with her mistresses forever. She didn't know where she could go, or even how she would eat but if it meant that Quinn was safe with her mistresses then so be it.

"Charlie do you want some popcorn before Santana gets here?" Brittany asked dragging Charlie from her thoughts.

Charlie turned to her Mistress Brittany and smiled at her, trying to keep her face as pleasant as possible as she moved towards her mistress and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you Mistress Brittany," she mumbles. Escaping wouldn't be that difficult it's not like they locked her in the room, leaving on the other hand—she didn't want to go anywhere. She wanted to stay with her two mistresses and learn to write and play with them.

Brittany shook her head and patted Charlie's head, "The answer is still no for playtime Charlie," she said with a shake of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: 25 To Life - Eminem
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own glee, it probably would have been slightly more serious and less funny if I did.


End file.
